Whisper
by Ashii Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy now works at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Some cult members bring his memories back to him at very unfourtunate moments. It is clear that somone wants him dead...or alive? Slash (HD)
1. Prologue

Whisper

Hello and welcome to another one of Ashii Black's fanfics. I am Ashii Black and I will be typing up this Prologue WITH the first bit of text, so fanfiction.net doesn't get mad at me again (I swear I didn't do it and had no idea that you guys had a new rule!)

Pairings: Draco/Harry (Mainly revolved around them), a bit of Ron/Hermione, possibly some Sirius/OC, but not a Mary Sue…I don't know whether to have the character pair with him or not. Let's see…what else? No other real pairings I can think of.

Plot line: Draco Malfoy is now a Professor at Hogwarts; Dumbledore pitying him for what his father had done to him. Flashbacks are caused by some Pagan god worshippers, causing Draco to weaken. Someone clearly wants him dead…or do they want him alive? This is definitely an angsty fic, so if you don't like the Drama to its fullest, don't read it!

N/A and Disclaimer: This is my first actual attempt at a long novelish fanfic. Invisus Veritas is about 1/3 of the length I wished it could be, but I'm getting over that now and concentrating on making this as long as I can. So wish me luck and R&R with LONG REVIEWS! I do not care if you are funny…read some of my reviews on Phantasmagoria. I have fun on those and make them about a page long…lol CHILD OF THE DRAGON, YOU'D BETTER READ THIS FANFIC!!!!!!!!!

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be richer than Queen Elizabeth (and be named J.K. Rowling, not Ashii Marie Black. No, that is not my real name, but when I turn 18, it will be.

All Aesiininian (a language) is mine. I made it up from scratch! Please do not use any of it without my permission.

This fic WILL earn its rating of R! Don't read it if you are scared of violent images and sex and language!

N/A: Okay, do you guys know the cool thing about this fanfic? The only music I listened to while writing this (except for once when I lost the CD) was Evanescence's _Fallen_. So the chapters that I write will have their original name, and then with a slash, there will be a song name that I wrote this under. I also listened to a few other CDs as well and they will be there too. **Smile** Does everyone know and understand how this goes?

Great! Let's get started!

*****************************************************

Opening song/poem

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and its all over now

Speaking to the utmost fear

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

If I will it all away.

Don't turn away (don't give into the pain)

Don't try and hide (though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn off the lights (never sleep, never die)

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know that there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me shall I give in?

Upon my end, shall I begin?

Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end.

  
Servitas a periculum Save us from evil

Serviats a faracum Save us from death

************************************

Prologue: A New Beginning/Going Under 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the raven-haired boy screamed.

The cloaked figure screamed as the jet of bright green light hit him, and he fell to the floor, dead.

"Is it over?" a red haired boy spoke up.

"I think so." a fluffy haired brunette replied. "Harry, are you okay?"

The raven-haired boy nodded. "I'm fine. He's gone."

The red head looked at the brunette. "Hermione, you took quite the hard blow on the head. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ron! But what's going to happen next?" Hermione asked.

"We need to inform Dumbledore and Fudge, of course." Ron said.

"What should we do about-" Hermione began to ask.

"Leave him alone. Dumbledore will take care of it." Harry replied softly, staring at a corner.

"Those people didn't deserve to die. " Ron said, glaring furiously at Harry. "Why don't we just kill-"

Harry glared at Ron, began to say something, and then collapsed. "Harry!" Ron and Hermione cried.

Meanwhile, a certain blond boy sat in the corner of the darkened room, whimpering about the sudden memories coming back to him, voices were speaking to him ,telling him that his father and Voldemort he him under the Imperius Curse for 7 years, and that he was responsible for half of the school's murders.

***********************************

See fanfiction.net? I DO have a prologue! It may be short, but it is my fanfic! **Smile**

So, uh, you guys need to review this and the more reviews I get, the faster I type it up, and the longer reviews I get, the more I like you. Lol

Lots of luv and hugz,

~Ashii Black


	2. A New Beginning?

Chapter 1: A New Beginning/Going Under Part 2

Hello and welcome to the second chapter!  YAY!!!  **Smile**

So far, we have one reviewer, and I'm hoping as soon as I've put up this chapter, you guys will go about and review all you want.  Remember, I like really, really long reviews (For instance, see my Phantasmagoria reviews…it's a pretty good fic, too, despite the non-slash and the fluff.  Lol) and I tend to write more and am ALSO more likely to check out your fics if you say more than, "I like this fic a lot.  Write more."  If you have a problem with this fic, please tell me in a kind manner.  If you'd like to flame me, send me an e-mail at tatubabe2000@yahoo.com and cuss me out and everything.  Just don't put it on my reviews, cuz then I'll go off and flame your (probably) sucky fic.  But if you really like it, please, write a song for it and tell me what you think could happen….do you guys write in journals?  You know how you kinda get personal?  If you want, tell me all about your boyfriend/girlfriend breaking up with you and how sad you are and then tell me this has nothing to do with the fic.  I'm really random like that!  Tell me everything, so I can think up of a good reply.  See, that was the only problem I had with you guys in Invisus Veritas.  I couldn't really reply, cuz you gave me nothing to go on.  Be individual!  Make me want you!  Lol

Okay, so this chapter was written in August or so, so just forgive some kinda childish and strange comments/ideas/sentences.  It's okay, though…once again, if you hate it, tell me in a kind manner or flame me through e-mail.  If you love it, tell me what you love, so I know to continue it on (for instance, I had a friend who LOVED the "Logic teacher" joke in IV, so I kept with it and beat it like a dead horse (that comment makes me giggle).

And as my friend Chrissy says, I write things and explain things later.  So all strange things will (most likely) become explained.  Please ask any questions you have in your review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, this is getting silly, so on with the fic!

***************************************

Draco nearly jumped out of his chair when he woke up.  He accidentally kicked the desk, causing him to go into a cursing fit.

Why was he suddenly having all of these dreams, these memories?  He had shunned them out 6 years ago, after his short stay at Azkaban.  He was remembering everything that had happened in his life, all of those horrible details; when he first got possessed, when he killed off the students, when he got free from Voldemort and his father, and a couple other horrible memories he never wanted to hear about.

He was feeling the memories, as if he was back in his school years, as if he was really there.  He knew he wasn't, and he knew that he had been working as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for 4 years, but it was the worst feeling to see himself as someone he barely knew until after his 7th year, on account of getting possessed and blamed for nearly all of the Muggle borns' deaths in the school.

He was remembering every detail, every scream, every tone, every whimper, every tear, everything.  But yet, there was one major blank spot in one month, and the dreams had been skipping over that detail for some reason.

He sighed.  He had a class in about 10 minutes, and he was only half prepared, his dream taking him over while he was going over the werewolf notes.  He glared angrily at the inkbottle, which had tipped over all of his notes for his first year class.

But something was dragging him back; to bring him to the dream world he wanted absolutely no part in.  He recalled the other wizards and students' first reaction when they hear the term, "Professor Malfoy".  Most students were very shocked at first, and some even despised him, but others were forgiving or were Muggle born and had no idea who the hell he was.  But then, there were those who practically worshipped him.  They were Slytherins, and they always stared straight at him.  He even believed that some of them would go as far to be in love with him.  Which was scary, for obvious reasons.

"Um, Professor Malfoy?" a timid voice asked.

Draco snapped out of his meditation.  "Yes, Rayne?"

"Class starts in 5 minutes." Damon Rayne, a 5th year Ravenclaw replied, looking at him nervously.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.  I've just been thinking really hard about this next lesson.  I hope you enjoy it." He said, knowing that Rayne was an overachiever.

"Well, Professor Granger would like to see you.  She's outside right now.  I-I'm looking forward to your next class.  That assignment on werewolves was something I really worked hard on."

Draco smiled at him.  At least this boy wasn't prejudiced against him.  Then again, he was a Muggle born and only read about him in books.

"Well, you are a very good student.  I'm glad you enjoyed writing the assignment.  Some people complained."

He walked with Damon out of the classroom, and looked over at the brunette, who had a stack of Transfiguration books in here arms.  "Need any help, Granger?"

"I'm just fine." She replied haughtily.

"You know, I'm not the Draco Malfoy you knew at school." Draco glared at her.

Hermione pursed her lips and asked, "What were you dreaming about? I-I heard you whimpering."

He sighed.  "And suddenly, she cares." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"You were dreaming about His death." She stated.

"Yes, I was.  Do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually, Malfoy, I do.  Ron and Harry and I are also dreaming about it."

"How ARE your boyfriends, by the way?"

Hermione ignored his comment.  Even though he wasn't the Malfoy she had known at school, he still had the Malfoy genes.  "They are doing just fine."

"I can't believe that Potter became an Auror and Weasley played for the Cannons."

Hermione smiled.  Finally.  "It was my idea for him to try out for the team."

"I'll bet."

Hermione had been asked to fill in as the Transfiguration teacher, while Minerva McGonagall was in the hospital.  She suffered from a disease very much like Muggle cancer, with no real cure.  So Hermione immediately accepted and went straight to the school, which she had been missing terribly.  Severs was still the Potions Master, and was quite angry that his own student surpassed him, becoming another famous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Dumbledore gave him the job quite willingly, surprisingly enough.  Too willingly, the staff had said.

Besides Draco and Hermione, the staff was the same.  That is, except for the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.  Hagrid got married to Madam Maxine and moved to be closer to her; a young man by the name of Shane Marrows taking his place.  He actually came from Beauxbatons and had a brilliant French accent that Draco believed to be over-exaggerated.

"Okay, back to the dreams.  They have to mean something."

Draco rolled his eyes.  "Give the girl a prize."

"But what? I wonder." She said, ignoring Draco.

"Hmm…MABYE an evil has risen and we are the only ones who can stop it.  So we do, different people falling in love.  We beat the evil and people who have no life can read about it on web sites.  This includes violence, strong language, and adult content.  Much like you in your Hogwarts days.  And you even read Hogwarts: A History (meaning you have no life, proving my theory)."

"You read it too." She snapped.

"True.  But I read it after I graduated school and got hired, so I knew more about Hogwarts than really was needed.  Can you believe that Hogwarts used to have floating toilets?"

Hermione gave him a Look.  "You are nothing like any of the friends I've ever had."

Draco looked at her in surprise.  "And suddenly, I'm your friend."

Hermione blushed.  "Well, I just meant- if we had to fight something, we ought to call a truce." She stammered.

Draco looked at her with a stern face.  "Granger, no matter what happens, you and I will never become friends.  However, if you don't think of me as the person you thought you knew in school, then I agree to a truce.  For the students sakes." He added.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she nodded.  "Okay, Malfoy.  I have to get to my class.  We will speak of this subject this evening after dinner."

Draco sighed and shook his head at her bossiness, feeling bad for Harry and Ron.  "Fine.  I have to prepare for my own classes."

And Hermione walked off, dropping a book as she walked.  Draco couldn't help but thinking that she was hiding something.  But what?

THAT was something he would soon find out.

*********************************************

Dumbledore was eating some Reese's Pieces when Professor Severus Snape came in, quite angry.

"Yes, Severus?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

"Don't you think that a few selected staff members are too young to be here?" he asked, his nostrils flaring.  Clearly, he hadn't blown his nose in a while.

"Well, some young faces are always nice to see, Severus.  As I recall, you weren't much older than young Hermione Granger when you got your job here.  What is she now, 23?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you were almost the exact age of her." Dumbledore smiled at his co-worker and friend.

"But, Mister Malfoy was no."

"No, he was only 19 when he started."

"Don't you think he should have some…alone time?"

"I don't believe he wants to be alone, Severus."

"Look Dumbledore, a few of my students are obsessing that the Dark Lord's apprentice resides here at Hogwarts.  I am merely concerned that-"

"Oh, so this isn't about Miss Granger working here?"

"No, she is quite capable of teaching Transfiguration.  It is Malfoy who is my concern.  What if-"

"What about me?" Draco asked, striding into the room.  "Headmaster, I would like to speak with you."

"I did not know that you continuously barged in on conversations, Malfoy." Snape glared at him.

Oh, how Draco longed to respond rudely, but he didn't want to cause an argument right there.  Maybe later.  "I was no aware of the conversation that was going on about me.  Funny how people talk all about you and the person who you are talking about ahs no knowledge of it.  You might want to watch out, Professor Snape.  Or, at least, listen to the students a little bit.  You could learn something."

Dumbledore did not smile, but the twinkle in his eye grew just a little brighter.  Snape just took in a breath and said, "Is that a threat?"

Draco looked up at him.  "Take it however you'd like it to be taken."

Snape did not blow up, he only said, controlling his voice well, "I am finished anyway.  Remember what I said, Dumbledore.  What's best for the school-"

"Yes, I'll remember that.  Reese's Pieces?" he offered Draco.

Severus looked at the two with a glint in his eye and then left.

"Um, what are they?"

"It is described as 'Reese's Peanut Butter covered in a hard candy shell'.  Muggle food.  They are very entertaining to eat.  You'd never know…"

"I suppose it won't hurt if I took one…" Draco bit into one.  "Not bad.  Reese's Pieces, you say?"  

He didn't say it out loud, but there was definitely something wrong with the taste.  It had a strange feeling after it went down, as if it just dissolved right there going down your throat.

Dumbledore nodded.  "You had a problem you wanted to speak with me about?"

Draco nodded.  "Yes, I do.  I haven't been sleeping well.  And that is a problem."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A week or so.  I often fall asleep during my break." Draco replied.

"Is anything troubling you, Draco?"

Draco wanted to tell him everything that he had been dreaming of.  He hadn't event old Dumbledore the entire story, as he was still uneasy about Dumbledore accepting him so easily.  There was just something wrong with it.  "No, Headmaster.  It's just been sleep.  Is there anything you can do about it?"

"I cannot, but I am sure that our Potions Master can conjure up a Sleeping Draught."

"Yes, I'm sure he could." Draco lied.  Severus hated him.

As a young boy, he had always admired Severus Snape for being so smart at Potions.  He recalled trying to brew his own original potion with his dad's ingredients at age 8.  Of course, after half the room caught on fire, and it was put out, he was badly beaten and forbidden to ever touch his father's things again.

Sometimes, his dad would take him out of the Imperius Curse, during summer and winter holidays.  In the beginning, his father just told him that his memory loss was because he kept getting spells thrown at him and other freak accidents.  Once, in his third year, he truly was himself: Just after Granger smacked him.  The pain was so intense, his father had to leave his body, mainly because a "Mudblood" had touched him.  And that was supposed to be disgusting.  Then, after his fifth year, Voldemort visited the Malfoy manor.  He could remember what he had told him as if it were yesterday…

"Draco, are you alright?"

Draco blinked.  "I'm sorry.  I must have dozed off."

He was back in this world, the present.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else bothering you?"

"No!  I mean-no.  I'm just very tired."

"Well, classes are now starting.  You wouldn't want to be late."

"Never." Draco muttered under his breath.  "Good day, Headmaster."

***************************************

"And what, exactly, are the differences between the werewolf and the average wolf?"

5th year Colin Crowe raised his hand with a light smirk.  He was one of the four trouble-making Griffindors.

"Yes, Crowe?"

"Well, a werewolf is a human full-time, except on the full moon."

Draco rolled his eyes as the class laughed.  "I was talking about physical differences AFTER the transformation."

The class laughed again.  Then, Shelia Clarence raised her hand.  She was a full-blown Pureblooded Slytherin, though she was quite pretty, Draco had noted, quite unlike a lot of the Slytherins as supportive as she.  She had once bowed to him in her second year, when Draco had started teacher and now still hung her head humbly when he looked at her.  She did this now.

"Yes, Miss Clarence?"

"Professor Malfoy, the werewolf is larger and more unkempt than a normal wolf, and the werewolf also has a larger snout."

"And these differences are some of the more recognizable ways to use. 10 points to Slytherin." Draco smiled at Shelia.  She smiled wryly and then hung her head back down, a few of her friends nudging her and whispered compliments to her.  Draco sometimes worried about them.  He didn't know how far they had gone with those beliefs.  Draco recalled that back in his Hogwarts days, there were very little Dark wizard worshippers.  But once in his second year, out of the Imperius Curse, he remembered some seventh year Slytherins doing a ritual out of a large black book, speaking a different language.  He wondered if Sylvia and her friends did the same.  But Snape would have caught them, so Draco didn't really have to worry.

"Your assignment tonight is to find information about famous werewolves.  It will be, say, ten inches of parchment due next Tuesday." He smiled.  "Class dismissed.  Have a nice day."

The class groaned and all muttered something about the teachers not communicating.

"O.W.L.S. are coming up faster than you think." Draco warned.

"Yeah, in eight months" David Morage muttered to his best friend, Crowe, who smiled and then whispered, "Bet Clarence will be happy to take them; if she does well, Professor Malfoy might give her a pat on the back." Which was said JUST loudly enough for her to hear.

She whipped her wand out, her face dark, and was just about to curse the boys, when Draco stepped in front of the two.  "Miss Clarence, you should know to try and fight in the classrooms.  My. Morage, 5 points from Griffindor.  No fighting in my classroom."

"So can we fight outside of it?" Morage asked rather bluntly.  The quartet of boys always joked around with Draco.

Draco grinned.  "I myself don't see why, as long as you don't put them in the infirmary, but it's against Hogwarts rules."

The other two boys, Cameron Beta and Sam Carter laughed.  Beta was the smartest of them all (a prefect), Muggle born, and always carried a book with him.  Carter was the Griffindor Seeker, a half blood, and constantly copied off homework from Beta.  Both Crowe and Morage were the pranksters and even formed a club titled _Fred and George Weasly Inc._.  They actually had the pleasure of meeting them at Diagon Alley in their second year and praised them ever since.  The two were both Purebloods, and knew all about Draco's history, but really didn't have a problem with it after meeting him in person.

"Um, Professor?" Carter piped up.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that Ron Weasley, Keeper for the Cannons is actually coming to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Where'd you get that news?" Draco asked curiously.

"Professor Granger.  She told us this morning that Weasley and Potter may be visiting soon." He replied, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

Crowe and Morage looked at each other and grinned, ecstatic that Harry Potter could be coming to the school soon.

Draco smiled.  "Maybe.  I'm not on best terms with Potter or Weasley, so you may want to keep asking Professor Granger about that.  Now go on.  You'll be late for dinner."

The four walked out; now chatting about these new candies they started creating that would turn you into a rubber chicken that really squawked.

Dinner was really nothing special and dissert was good, but not the best.  Dumbledore continued eating Reese's Pieces all evening, and Snape kept glowering at a very sleepy Draco.  Hermione also kept poking him, trying to wake him up, but Draco just ignored her and set off into a dream world.  Something was calling to him, screaming his name.

Draco slowly floated away form the table and was moved into the Malfoy Manor.

He had almost forgotten how beautiful it once was, before it was invaded by Aurors, torn apart, and then burned to the ground.  Draco managed to keep a few things, but everything else in the house had been confiscated or destroyed.  It was a beautiful large white mansion and inside, painted a dark red and white.  He was in the living room, standing on a very old Elizabethan style carpet.  The mantle over the fireplace held the Malfoy crest.  There was a large chair, Draco noted.  They had just bought it.  He was back in his fifth year summer, completely home alone in the mansion, sobbing.

The Imperius Curse had been lifted, once his father had gone to Azkaban.  The memories all had flashed back and his mother could not bear to see the pain he was in.  She had left for the night, probably not to return until the next morning.  He was all alone.  He recalled the past years that had been stolen away from him, and he screamed loudly, thunder from the storm drowning out his screams.  "WHY ME?!" he screamed over and over again until his throat was raw and so sore, he could taste blood coming up.

Then he realized why she was screaming so loudly.  Just a few hours ago, he had been explained the truth as to why he had lost so many years.

The door burst open.  Narcissa gave a slight yelp and said, "My Lord, you are here!  Why?" she bent to her knees and stared down.

The man cackled.  "I am here to speak with your son."

"No-you can't-he'd ever understand!  Its too earl-"

"Do not question my authority, Narcissa.  I am Lord Voldemort and I will do as I please."

"Mother?  I heard you screaming.  What is-holy sh-" Draco stared at Voldemort in shock.  "Mother why is the Dark Lord standing in the doorway?"

Narcissa couldn't respond, he was practically in hysterics and yelling, "He doesn't have to know!"

"Draco, come with me." Voldemort said and motioned Draco into the living room.

Draco looked at him mother, who was now sobbing on the floor and then followed the Dark Lord into the living room.

He sat down in the chair and leaned back.  "Mr. Malfoy, do you have memory loss?"

Draco looked surprised.  "Yes, in my first year, Potter attacked me and I forgot everything that year, and in my second year, I got hit by a bad Memory Charm by Weasley and its messed up my memory for the past few years."

"Do you believe that?" Voldemort asked.

"Can I be honest?" Draco asked him.

"Yes, you may."

"No I don't, My Lord.  I don't believe what Father has told me.

"That's because he lied to you."

Draco nodded with a normal face, but on the inside, his heart was breaking from hurt dignity.

"The Memory Charm potion is true, although your father did a correct Memory Charm, not some stupid student."

"What has been happening, then, My Lord?"

"You're special, Draco.  Very special.  So special, in fact, you are in a special plot to kill Dumbledore and the Mudbloods that haunt the school once and for all."

Now Draco was not an easy manipulated child and he was a coward, which was not a good combination for evil-doing..  He was not also one to take action about this thoughts.  Sure, he would applaud a job well done, but he was quite ashamed of his father going to Azkaban for being in Voldemort's inner-circle.  He was proud of his accomplishments, but would have never joined the Death Eaters.  Draco was his own person, and he wasn't about to belong to some "special plot" decided without his permission, especially like the one Voldemort had just described.

"What sort of plot."

"You see, we perform little spells on you and in your seventh year, once everything is assembled, you go on a little killing spree.  The assembling will include Dumbledore's death.  And Mr. Potter's."

Draco looked at him square in the eye.  "What sort of spells?  And why do I have memory loss?  Why would Father do that if I'm supposed to be in on the secret?"

Voldemort's cruel eyes darkened.  "You are a smart boy, too.  Very well.  Ever since you were 11, your father has put you under the Imperius Curse.  Your mother put the Memory Charm on you this summer, since your father is in Azkaban.  We plan on keeping you in it until all Mudbloods and Muggle lovers are dead.  Then, we go off and kill and torture all the Muggles in the area. My supporters will worship you almost as much as they worship me.  Sound good?"

Draco thought.  He didn't want to be responsible for innocent students' lives.  He sure would worship Voldemort, but he'd ever actually take any innocent lives, just because Voldemort didn't like them.  "I-I-" he stammered.

"You don't even have to remember the killings if you don't want to." Voldemort cooed (as much as a Dark Lord can) like a sales lady trying to get a fat lady to buy a tiny miniskirt.

"Everyone, though?"

"A good half of the school.  And most of the Professors.  Severus will make quite the good torturing toy."

Draco's eyes widened at that-Snape had been like a second father, as he remembered.  Or at least, what memory he could recall.

"I can bring it all back.  You can remember every thing that happened in the past five years of your life, and what people did to you."

"You mean my father.  What they did to him." Draco pointed out, and immediately regretted it.

But surprisingly, he just said, "Same difference." His voice dropping slightly.  "Now, will you accept my offer or will I have to torture you and keep you under the Imperius Curse without your permission?"

Draco straightened himself up and then used all of his courage to say, "I'm sorry.  I just can't do that for you."

"My boy, all of your friends would give anything to be in the position you are in!"

"Can I be honest again?"

"Be as honest as you'd like, I won't hurt you."

"Okay then.  What will I tell them? 'Oh yeah, you know the Dark Lord?  He and my father have been possessing me so we can kill all humanity on this earth.'"

"Actually, that was precisely what I meant you could do."

"Well, pick one of them to do your dirty work.  I-I can't do it."

"Then I'll just give you back your memories so you can remember all of the fun we had in your body and what you were deprived of for five years."

He raised his wand and said something Draco couldn't understand, because suddenly, al of his memory was rushing back to him, feeling everything he lost, seeing his father chasing him as Draco ran away, the Imperius Curse hitting him.  He saw Voldemort laughing and Harry dueling him.  The things she had said about people…he had a girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson.  Why what he not informed o this?  The pain built higher and higher, until Draco began to first of many screams of agony inside of him.

Then everything went black.

************************************

End of Chapter 1

So, how'd you guys like it???

Please review a nice long review so I can look at it and laugh and laugh and enjoy checking those lovely things.  **Smile**

So here's a quick disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter.  The Buffy quote I took I don't own.  I don't own Evanescence.  I don't own anything except for the story idea.  And this has somewhat even been done before.  But mines the best version.  VOTE FOR ASHII!

Luv, Hugz, and more,

~Ashii Black


	3. The Painless Room

Chapter 2: The Painless Room (Numb)

            Hello and welcome back to another ab-fab chapter of Whisper by Ashii Black!  Firstly, I'd like to talk to my LOVELY reviewers!  So far, I have no flames!  YAY FOR ASHII!  Oh well, I fear they will come soon.  Flamers?  Do me a favor and send an EMAIL!  Okay, so here are my responses to these reviews:

**White_Wolverine****: **Thank you for your kind words.  I'm glad you actually told me WHAT you liked about chapter 1.  Keep doing so, and don't be afraid to tell me if I did this angsty scene in this chapter well!  Lol.  Keep reading and keep reviewing.  And as for the slash and R rating….*checks all 220 pages*  The slash will start being hinted at in this chapter and will move on from there.  The real slashiness will appear in chapter 8, but there is a straight person sex scene in like, chapter 5 or something like that.  It will go on from there and will continue….Harry/Draco WILL ensue and I hope you like how I did it.  The R rating is mostly for more violent images (like in this next chapter) and use of heavy language.  There IS a rape scene in chapter 11 and most likely one more before the fic is over.

**Smadronia****:** First of all, dig the name.  I love what you said, and I changed the term from "Pagan God Worshippers" to pagans or a cult….I cannot remember which….I changed it immediately after your review.  The reason behind this is because they may be witches and wizards, but they worship something truly evil…ooh, an interesting spoiler….Thank you for the compliment, I hope that you continue reading and reviewing this fic.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Evanescence or Harry Potter.  The only thing I own is this fic, some OCs, this computer, and my mind.  There were some quotes or something I don't own either.  I think that's it for things I don't own….if you have any questions, feel free to consult me at any time.  J

            And just a QUICK note: Letters to Harry and Draco (my funny fic) still needs more letters!  Read and review that fic, cuz that one is more likely to get updated sooner than this one!  Lol

ON WITH THE FIC!

************************************************

            "Malfoy?" Hermione asked, watching Draco squirm on the chair and mumble things.

            None of the students had noticed Draco's strange behavior, but the teachers had.  Snape was giving Dumbledore an "I-told-you-so" glare, and the other teachers were moving towards Draco to help him.  Dumbledore then stood up to move Draco out of the room, when Draco's eyes sprung open, blood streaming down his cheeks.  He let out one long, piercing scream.

            It was a terrible noise.  The students covered their ears, wincing.  Hermione, who had been sitting next to him, stared at him in complete amazement.  The screams felt like an eternity, but they finally stopped.

            Draco gasped loudly, real tears clinging to his face.

            The Hall was silent for once.  Each and every student stared at Draco, completely too stunned to speak.  Draco was gasping in for air, trying to comprehend why that memory had suddenly come flashing back to him.  Never had a memory like that push so far up into his brain that he had to relive the experience over and over again.  Why? He wondered, as he started to get his breath back.

            "Professor Malfoy, are you alright?" Dumbledore finally managed to ask.

            "Yes.  I just dozed off.  I think it was a nightmare." Draco replied, blushing furiously.

            "Very well, then.  Just making sure you are okay."

            "Yes.  I am fine." He managed to choke out.

            "Students?  You are dismissed." Dumbledore announced to them.

            They sat in silence for thirty more seconds, looked at each other, and then all walked out of the Hall, muttering to themselves.

            Hermione sighed and poked Draco.  He jumped, gave her a Look, and asked, "What do you want, Mud-I mean Granger?"

            She glowered at him for a brief second, and then said, "Remember?  We were supposed to have a little talk after dinner."

            Draco sighed.  "Can't we share out feelings sometime later?  My brain hurts."

            "Don't be such a prat, Malfoy.  Can't I just have one minute?"

            "Fine.  But I want to go to bed." He sighed again.  "Can't it wait until morning?"

            "NO."

            "Alright then.  Don't get so shirty." **(Did I do okay with the British terms???)**

            "Follow me.  Harry, Ron, and I discovered this room.  And apparently, only people who have seen 'true pain' can get in."

            Draco frowned.  "What?"

            "In our seventh year, when the student killings began, Harry found a place for me to hide.  Ever wonder why I was never attacked or was murdered?  Harry saved my life." Hermione said simply with a bit of a glazed expression on her face.

            "So, 'seen true pain'?  Why is that remotely relevant as to why you could enter a room?"

            Hermione smiled a plastic smile.  She tried to control her voice, but Draco could hear it breaking as she said, "True pain.  Its when you wish that you were anywhere but this body, because the pain-emotionally or physically-is too great for your body to bear. **(A/N: Kinda like Invisus Veritas…wow, does anyone recognize THOSE words?)**  Harry's was watching Sirius die-"

            Draco remembered that day from his father's point of view.  He felt all that had happened to Voldemort and his father that day when Harry's godfather disappeared behind the veil.  Of course, Sirius had been rescued a year later from a conjuring spell done by some American Aurors, but the pain Harry had been in was horrible.

            "-Me watching my Muggle-born friends die one by one-"

            Draco had murdered them all.  Some he had tortured, others he had killed straight out.  He remembered everything he had done to each student….they didn't have a chance.

            "-And for Ron-" Hermione's voice stuck.  "The death of Ginny." She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

            Draco felt that memory pulling itself up to the surface.  He saw himself typing Ron up and torturing Ginny Weasley, giving her the worst death ever imagined.  He had forced Ron to watch the entire thing.  Ron had never been the same, and would never forgive Draco.  After that, Ron had attempted to kill Draco, and when he failed, he attempted suicide.  Draco remembered the deadly glare Ron had given him when Draco had tried to apologize at graduation and the words Ron had spoken to him.  "I'll kill you, Malfoy.  I don't care how, and I don't care how 'good' you will ever be, but you kill my sister, and I will kill you."

            "Malfoy?  Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

            Draco shook himself out of the memory.  "Just-remembering everything." He said to the floor, his eyes fixed on a food crumb.

            Hermione looked at him intently.  Malfoy had really been messed up, probably more than anyone she had ever known.  He had a psycho's mind, but a human conscience.  She could only imagine what it must have been like to get his own body back, after all it had done without him.  "So, the room was used to get away from all of that pain.  We can talk about anything in there, and we won't feel anything."

            Draco suddenly advanced on her, his wand drawn.  "I **_deserve_** the pain I'm in.  And I will **never, _NEVER!_**  Tell anyone the memories of my life that was stolen from me, _expecially_ not you." He breathed.

            Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but she said calmly, "Malfoy, put the wand down.  Get yourself together.  Calm down."

            Draco stopped what he was doing, and dropped his wand.  For a second, it seemed as if he would faint, but instead, he broke down crying.

            He seemed to fall to the floor in slow motion.  His knees crumpled and he fell forward, shoulders shaking.  "All those people-" he kept sobbing.

            And so Hermione and Draco stood in the Great Hall, completely and utterly alone, the stars staring down at them.

**************************************

            Hermione and Draco moved towards the dungeons.  She had finally calmed Draco down and was leading him to the room.  Draco was actually a little afraid of Hermione.  As far as he knew, she could be leading him to his death.

            To be dramatic, she just may have.

            A noise came from an opening door.  Hermione grabbed her wand and ran towards the noise and pointed it at the figure moving.

            "Jumpy are we?" Draco muttered, staring at Hermione.

            The figure gave a little yelp and then said, "'Ermy, eet eez just moi."

            Hermione gave a slight grin and dropped her wand.  "Hello, Professor Marrows."

            Shane Marrows gave her a dazzling smile and fixed his big, beautiful dark blue eyes at her.  "Please, call me Shane."

            She practically had her tongue out on his face.  Draco let out a snort.  Shane looked at him.

            They were similar looking, although Shane was at least 6 inches taller than Draco.  His eyes were bigger and darker shade of blue, while Draco had more of an icy blue/grey type of piercing eyes.  Shane's hair was light blonde and fell over his eyes sexily, while Draco had peroxide blonde hair slicked back.  Of course, both of them were pale and extremely attractive (wink).  Shane Marrows had that sexy full-off-himself aura, while Draco had that irresistible sexiness (you girls know the difference.  Lol)

            "Alright back there, Meester Malfoy?"

            "Just fine.  Alright Professor Granger and I were heading somewhere." Draco said pointedly.

            Shane grinned.  "Not supposed to be down zere."

            "She wanted to show me an important room that she used to go into." Draco walked closer to Marrows.

            "You think you are intimidating?" Shane asked, a slight grin on his face.

            "Maybe.  Or I just think you aren't so great as you think you are." Draco shrugged.

            Marros' cheeks turned slightly pink, and then turned to Hermione.  "Might you be interested in going to dinner with moi on the weekend?" he asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

            She smiled and said, "I'd love to.  This weekend?"

            "Oui."

            "Oui." Draco mimicked.  Men like Shane drove him crazy.  They thought they could do whatever the hell they wanted.  Oh, Draco wanted nothing more than at that moment than to curse him to smithereens.

            Marrows smiled and shook his head.  "Good night to you, Hermy, Meester Malfoy."

            "Until next time." Hermione stared at him dreamily.

            "Oh.  Uh, have a nice time mastur-I mean night.  Have a nice night." Draco said with a slight smirk.

            Marrows returned the smirk, but then whispered to Draco, "But I get zee girl." And he sauntered off.

            "He's just a good teacher?"

            "What did he teach you?" Draco asked innocently.

            It took Hermione a slight moment to get what he was saying, but when she did get it, she said, "_Impedimenta_!" and Draco flew across the room.  "Come on." She said coldly.

            Draco followed her through different passageways.  Once, he thought they had gone through a wall.  When he turned around, he saw a place that was not behind him before he had gone through the wall.  "What the fu-" Draco started.

            "Since you have seen 'true pain'-and felt it-you can see a true version Hogwarts." Hermione answered.  "Now, is it the 5th or the 9th corridor?" she asked and stopped in her tracks.

            Draco saw corridors as far as they eye could see…and beyond.  It was pitch black, or would have been if magical lit torches were not set up alongside the corridors.

            "Who made this?" Draco asked.

            "It's the fifth corridor!" Hermione announced happily and began to walk faster.  "Well, Slytherin had the Chamber of Secrets, and Griffindor didn't build any private room of what we know of, and Hufflepuff didn't make it, because she had her own room up in the towers (that was later torn down), but we are pretty sure it was Rowena Ravenclaw who created this room for herself.  No signs of dark magic has ever been found here, and Ravenclaw was a very peaceful person." Hermione rambled on and on like this until Draco interrupted her with another question.

            "Why would she make it?"

            "Griffindor and Slytherin were always fighting.  So I did some research and it was said that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had a hiding spot where they could gossip.  But no one else had ever found it, so it was basically just a myth like the Chamber of Secrets.

            Hermione stopped walking and stared at the table in front of them.

            It held the Ravenclaw crest, large and flat on the table.  "Also, that kind of explained it." Hermione added.  "Go on, touch it."

            Draco touched the crest and so did Hermione.  He felt as though someone has pushed him, and he fell straight into the crest.

            He fell for a good 10 seconds and then landed on a stack of pillows.  He grunted as Hermione's butt fell right into his face.

            "Granger?  Would you please get off of me?" Draco asked in a muffled voice.

            She rolled to the floor and smiled.  "I love pillows."

            "I never knew you could actually have fun." Draco muttered, rubbing his eyes.

            "In this room, I can.  Don't you feel it?  The happiness?  All of the pain is gone."

            Draco closed his eyes and felt relaxed.  There was no pain.  There was no sadness or guilt.  He was completely drained of everything except for a strange feeling inside of his stomach.  "What is this feeling?" he asked Hermione.

            "Happiness." Hermione replied, smiling.

            Draco sighed.  "Yes.  I know THAT, but what exactly IS it?"

            Hermione frowned and thought for a moment, started to speak, and then thought some more.  "I don't really know, Malfoy.  Happiness is just when you feel peaceful and good about yourself.  Haven't you ever felt that?"

            Draco looked at her for a long time before responding.  "I might have when I was younger.  But not when I was old enough to remember."

            "Gee, I'm sorry."

            "Thanks.  So, what are we supposed to do here?"

            Hermione got closer to him, so that their noses almost touched.  "I'm not sure." She said, searching his face.

            Draco's eyes widened.  "Um, well, what did you bring me here for?"

            "I wanted you to know true peace." She smiled and got closer.

            Their cheeks touched.  How soft her skin was, Draco noted.  She smelled like honey, he remembered thinking as he later reflected on this story.  Hermione put her lips to his, but Draco pulled away.  "Granger, no.  If this is what you had in mind, then I'm sorry, I won't let you have it."

            Hermione pulled away and then said, "Just once.  No one will ever have to know."

            "But we will.  And God knows, you may want more.  And I'll have to deal with the fact that I snogged Hermione Granger."

            "Why would you be upset at that?" Hermione appeared offended.

            "Well, imagine what people would say if they found out.  I mean, its just not natural for me…and you…" he trailed off.

            "Oh," she said coldly.  "But this was not the reason I asked you here.  I'd very much like it if you told me the story of what happened to you."

            Draco shook his head wildly.  "I'd have flashbacks!  You saw me tonight after dinner!  I had ONE flashback and I nearly had to kill myself to get my body back.  You don't realize how it was when I was possessed and how painful it was to get my memory back!" he practically screamed, full of emotion, but he felt nothing of it.  He really just felt nothing.  There was no more peace…he was empty.

            "Surely, you can tell me SOMETHING." She said, searching his face again.

            "No, I don't think I can, Granger!  You'd never understand it, even if I told you.  Maybe I should use that Time Turner you used to save Sirius and use that Imperius Curse on you at age 11 and have to endure being responsible for innocent lives and having those magical teen years taken away from me!  I will never know how it felt to have a childish fling, when two people thought they considered themselves boyfriend and girlfriend, and then to look at each other shyly, because you were unsure of what to do.  And I'll never truly know that satisfaction of getting an "O" on out exams and homework, because I never DID it!  Sure, I know it all, my body learned it, but will I ever know the feeling of learning?  No, I will not!  And its all because of my fucking faggot father possessed me!" Draco screamed, pain and emotion in his words, but not feeling them at all.  He felt hot tears on his face, but didn't understand why they were there.  "WHY?!" he screamed.  "I hate this stupid room!  I hate it, I hate it, I hate it I hate it, I hate it, I hate it I hate it, I hate it, I hate it I hate it, I hate it, I hate it I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I HATE IT!!!!!!!!" he threw a pillow across the room.

            "Malfoy, really.  Quit acting like a child who can't find a toy, and be a mature adult!  Yes, we all have had problems, but you don't have to throw things." She said, shaking her head.

            "And you know what, Granger?  I HATE YOU!  You, for being so fucking smart!  Why do you have to be like that?" Draco continued ranting, saying everything his heart had yearned to say ever since he got full control of his body, wanting to know how it felt to hurt people.  "Granger, you don't understand.  Some days, I wake up sobbing, my conscience constantly reminding me of what I've done.  But other times, there's a part of me who wants to finish Voldemort's work!  It calls out to me, slowly driving me into madness!  The power of evil is inside me." Draco breathed, grabbing Hermione's robes.

            Hermione felt her own tears coming, but she did not feel the pain that caused them.  "Malfoy, I should have told you something that I should have told you about this room when I first told you about it.  This is the room where Rowena Ravenclaw went insane and stabbed herself.  She committed suicide here because she was unaware of those feelings she held, because this room allowed her to spill her thoughts.  It drove her mad without her realizing this.  I don't think you should ever come back here.  EVER." She said, staring at a now very frightened Draco.

            "You mean she just went crazy one day without realizing she had, because she could not feel emotion?"

            "Yes.  I once almost did so while talking to myself.  And Harry and Ron couldn't save me, because Harry was trying to stop Ron from killing himself.  I did lie, many young students here have found this by accident and talked themselves to insanity.  They killed themselves too.  Not many people ever came out here after their first time.  Ever wonder about missing students?  Most of them died here." She said.

            Draco stopped his tears and stood up.  "So, if I was to talk and talk about my pain, then memories flashing back would drive me mad without me evil realizing it?"

            "Yes.  I do believe that even before we came in here, you may have been able to plead insanity.  Now, after the pain returns, I have no idea how you may be.  In this room, you have pain, and lots of it.  Everything is normal, except your brain cannot comprehend or feel the pain you have.  Therefore, what better time to kill yourself?" she asked.

            Draco nodded (She should be a Logic teacher…C'mon Invisus Veritas readers, laugh!!).  When he was talking, his mind kept telling him to take that rusty knife lying on the ground and to stab himself with it, as people generations before him had don't that exact same thing.  He wondered just how brilliant and insane Ravenclaw would have to had been to build this room, why she had been driven to kill herself in such an awful way.

            "Hermione-how did you know all of this?"

            Hermione jumped at Draco calling her by her first name.  "Diaries.  I stayed in here for hours at a time, Harry checking up on my and telling me the news upstairs.  Surely, you remember Death Day."

            Draco nodded.  That was the day he took almost every single Muggleborns' lives in the school.  The memory was flashing forward, but he managed to force that horrible memory back into his mind.

            "Malfoy, why did you call me Hermione?"

            "I-dunno.  It just sort of slipped out.  I didn't intend to say it, I just did."

            "Well, it was nice.  I like the way you say it." She smiled prettily.

            Draco smiled and then looked away.  No matter what, he would never kiss Hermione Granger, even if she was the last person on Earth.  "Do you have feelings for me, Granger?"

            **N/A:  As we are nearing the end of the chapter, you will notice it gets slightly humorous.  The reason behind this is because after all of this sad and depressingness, we need some happy stuff!**

            She bit her lower lip.  "I don't think so.  I just think that I want to kiss you and be over with it, so I can never wonder about it ever again."

            "Thanks for the self esteem, Granger."

            "I cannot tell a lie." She responded.

            "What?" he asked.

            "Muggle reference."

            "Oh."

            They were silent for a few minutes, until Hermione spoke up.  "So can we just kiss and get it over with, so I don't have to be tortured the rest of the year?"

            Draco looked at her as if she were insane.  "NO!  I will NOT kiss you!  I kiss people I really like.  And you, do not deserve it!" he said more jokingly than seriously.

            Hermione gave a slight smile, and then said, "Well then, can I tell you what Shane and I did last night?"

            Draco's face became filled with horror.  "It's not anything above an 'R' rating, is it?  We have to keep to the rating.  Otherwise, this chapter might get kicked off of fanfiction.net." he said, getting MAJORLY out of character.

            "Naw, just about a PG-13 rating.  Depends on the rater, though."

            "Oh, so you just kissed."

            "You should try it sometime."

            Draco gave her a Look that he had continued to give her throughout this fic that plainly said, "Shut up, Hermione."

            "if you were a girl, you might." She shrugged.

            "And if I were a girl, would you want to kiss me?"

            "Probably not." She admitted.  "Just because you'd make a really ugly girl."

            "But if I was a beautiful female named…um…Diana Godfree, would you?"

            "Who's Diana Godfree?" she asked.  "Wait, you know what?  Never mind.  I wouldn't do it anyways.  Okay, I was kidding.  You wouldn't make such a bad girl.  But I do not kiss girls."

            Draco raised an eyebrow.  "Okay."

            "So, back to Shane kissing me.  Would you like to know how it was?"

            "Good?"

            "Actually-not really.  It was all spit…you know, we kissed French style."

            "So now you have something against the French?" Draco asked.

            "No!  There's nothing wrong with the French" she replied.  "And I'm trying to stall time.  Can you tell?"

            "You're doing a great job of it."

            Hermione smiled and then remembered why she was wasting time: she didn't want to get back on the subject of the whole evil and possessing thing, because of Draco got started, he might not be able to stop until he was dead.

            So they sat and discussed what they had been doing for the past 6 years.

            "Well, after Hogwarts, I started to learn more about Transfiguration, just staying at home and reading about it.  I'm now a registered Animagi."

            "Really?" Draco asked.

            "Yes."

            "What animal?"

            Hermione smiled and then, **poof!** She turned into a large raven.  She cawed and then turned back.  "Its rather easy.

            "Anyways, I helped the ministry out and caught most of the unregistered Animagi in Europe, as you may know already from reading newspapers.  This summer, Dumbledore asked if I would like a job.  I accepted, and here I am."

            "Did you have any boyfriends?" Draco asked curiously.

            "I can't believe we're gossiping.  Yes, I had two."

            "Really? Who?"

            "Um…promise you won't tell?"  
            Draco rolled his eyes.  "Please?  Who would I tell?"

            "I don't know." She sighed.  "Well, alright.  I dated Ron for a year, until our schedules kept allowing us to not be able to see each other for months at times.  He started dating Cho, and as far as I know, still is, and then I went back to Victor.  We broke up over the summer, because long distance relationships just don't work out, you know?"

            Draco nodded.

            "What about you, Malfoy?  What happened after school?"

            "Well, I was sent to Azkaban for one year, until someone pulled me into a trial again.  My name was cleared, everyone hated me, Dumbledore gave me a job, and here I am now."

            Hermione gave a nod of acknowledgement.  "I meant, have you dated anyone?  How's Pansy Parkinson?"

            "First of all, she died by Aurors.  Secondly, I never liked Pansy.  That was all my Father's doing.  I take no responsibility in that subject."

            "That's gross."

            "Tell me about it.  Who knows what those two did in my body?"

            "So, have you dated after that?"

            "No." Draco immediately replied.  "But I believe there are some crazy Slytherin students who wouldn't mind dating me.  They caught me in the shower once, and I think they had a camera."

            Hermione blinked and then nodded again.

            "Granger, can you tell me the real reason you wanted to talk to me about dating?  And why have you suddenly warmed up to me?"

            Hermione cringed.  "Because…" she stuttered.

            "Really, tell me. I think I know the reason."

            "Its just because I don't want you to go mad."

            "Yes, I understand that, but we could have talked about anything other than dating.  I was playing along, and I think I know why you wanted to do this."

            "Why?" she asked.

            "You answer me, and I'll tell you if I was correct."

            "You first." She said stubbornly.

            "YOU first."

            "No."  
            "Yes."

            "No."

            "YES!" Draco yelled.

            Hermione sighed.  "Fine.  I think you're-"

            "I knew it!  You think I'm hot and have a mad crush on me and wanted to know everything about my life!" Draco shouted triumphantly.

            "Actually, no.  I just thought you showed signs of being gay."

            Draco was silent, which made Hermione start to giggle  She at first suppressed the giggles with coughs, but within a minute, she had fallen into the pillows, laughing so hard she was in tears.  "You-think-I'm-I'm attracted you?!?!?!" she gasped through her laughter.

            "But-you-you-you wanted to-to-kiss me!" he stuttered.

            "I was doing that to see if you liked girls!  When you refused…well, THAT was entertaining.  I used an Attraction Perfume that would get any straight guy horny enough to want to go to bed with me.  You didn't even blink!  Then, when you gossiped-" she stopped laughing.  "Are you?"

            Draco's indignant face set her into a fresh round of giggles.  "What if I am?" Draco asked haughtily.  "Do you have a problem with that?"

            Hermione stopped dead.  She was silent, and then asked, "Are you?"

            Draco looked down (with a fake smile no one could see).  "I am."

            Suddenly, two voices burst out laughing.  Between laughs, one said in a low voice, "Well, that was an interesting welcome.  Thank you for the information."

            "Good job, Hermione." Said the second one, still cracking up.

~~END OF CHAPTER 2~~

******************************************************************

            N/A: Is Draco really gay?  You'll find out when I find out.  As for the cliffie, I'm getting revenge on those who cliffied THEIR chapters.  HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  Revenge on the cliffies!  Ahem.  I will also apologize for this fic skipping from dark and angsty to humor.  Its only because I refuse to sob my eyes out until the very end…ooh, another spoiler!  What fun!  So, it'll go from Draco screaming and trying to Avada himself to Hermione singing in the shower.  You never know.  At least, not with this author when she's in a mood like this!  Who is me, Ashii Black.  As my favorite fluff author says, "Faster updates if more and longer reviews!".

            As of March 7th, 2004, I would like to thank Ice for bringing it to my attention that conservatives DO like slash and DO take offense in my opinions.  I apologize for this and I changed the Bush attack to something nicer and not as rude.  Please accept my apology and my thanks for you reading my fic.  Hope you keep reading.

            ~Ashii Black


	4. Red, Black, Brown, and Draco

Chapter 3: Black, Brown, Red, and Draco (Anywhere)

Hey guys, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've gotten obsessed with Neopets. But I haven't forgotten about this fic, no, my friends, I've been writing the ending chapters in my mind, and I just need to put it on paper, and everything will ROCK! Whoo!

Once again, I'd like to apologize to those who I insulted when I bashed Bush. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, and please keep reading my fic! **Hugs to all**

Thanks for reviewing, and on with the fic!

**********************************************

Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around one of them. "Its about time!"

"'Moine, how could you be so awful to Malfoy like that?" the first figure asked.

The second figure was still laughing his ass off. The idea that Draco was gay really seemed to give him delight.

Draco clenched his fists and walked towards the second figure. "And who might you be?"

The second figure took off his cloak and the first thing Draco saw was red hair and freckles. He wasn't smiling any more.

Draco took a step back when Ronald Weasley, Keeper or the Chudley Cannons, grabbed Draco's wand out of his pockets and lifted his own. "I meant what I said before, Malfoy. I've grown stronger and smarter these past years, if you do one thing out of line while I'm here, you'll-"

"Have to answer to a fully trained Auror, Ron. Not you." Harry Potter interrupted, giving Ron and look that reminded Draco very much of the looks he had been giving Hermione that day. "Now, Ron, give him back his wand." He set his eyes on Draco and gave him a hint of a smile.

Ron gritted his teeth, but did so. Draco gave Ron the teeniest bit of a smirk, and Ron jumped on him, frantically trying to punch his face in. Draco gave him a shove, and stood up, then said, "Don't mess with a Malfoy, Weasel. Its bad for your health."

"You killed my sister!" Ron yelled.

"Correction: My father and Voldemort killed your sister in my body."

"Possession is nine tenths of the law!" Ron shot back.

"And they possessed me."

Ron couldn't seem to find a retort to that, so he just moved back over to Harry, who had carefully been watching the two.

He seemed to have grown wiser and braver, and a lot more mature, for he wasn't letting his hatred for Draco get in the way. Much.

"Alright, we need to get out of this room, it's driving us all mad. Let's go." Harry commanded, giving Ron a serious look.

"Wait, how do you-" Draco started to ask, before the three all disappeared. "Great, just leave me here. I'm stuck all alone, dead skeletons everywhere, I could be suicidal at any moment, and worst of all, I have to ask Potter, Granger, and Weasley for help. HELP!" he screamed into the darkness.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all went flying up. They landed on the counter, and then realized Draco wasn't there. "Hermione, you did tell him how to get out, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Please say no, please say no." Ron prayed.

"No, I don't think I did." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Yesss!" Ron exclaimed. "Now, he can go crazy and kill himself! Wait…I want to kill him! Let **me** rescue him!" Ron said earnestly.

"I'll do it." Harry said, and let himself fall through Ravenclaw's crest.

Harry landed on the pillows. Draco looked over at him and said, "Oh, its you."

"Who'd you think I was?"

"Not you. I thought you all wanted me gone." Draco said sadly as he lay down on the ground, resting his head on a pillow.

"I came here to get you out of here."

"Not to laugh at me?" he asked like an untrusting child.

Harry smiled. "Not at the moment. Were you serious, though?"

Draco sighed. "That's a story I won't be telling you about."

"Look, Malfoy. I will explain all of the details out of here with Ron and Hermione present, but first, we need to call a truce."

"Truce? You sound like a good guy hero making an ally with the bad guy to defeat eviler things in the world."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"_The part where I'm evil_."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that."

"You were thinking it."

"Get out of my head, Malfoy." Harry retorted. "So, how about it? A truce. No holding grudges. This is serious professional work that needs to be done, not a childish grudge."

"It wasn't childish" Draco muttered, but took Harry's extended hand.

Even though they couldn't feel all that much (in the Painless Room), they both felt a surge of warmth between their fingers, and both stared into each other's eyes, and wouldn't look away."

"Woah." Draco muttered. "I don't think that was supposed to happen." He said, letting go of Harry's hand.

"Yeah." Harry managed to say, dropping his hand quickly."

"So how are we supposed to get out?" Draco asked.

"Think of your happiest moment and then concentrate on it hard. It's sort of like the Patronus, but you have to really think about it, and get rid of all unhappiness."

Draco thought and his mind flashed to an apartment scene just after he had gotten out of Azkaban. His memory had blocked out most of it, but he remembered feeling incredibly happy. "Then what?"

"Try and make it real? Think hard, see it in your mind, and repeat it over and over. Then think of your feelings, how much you want those back, and if you did it right, you'll disappear."

And then he did, Harry quickly following him.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were talking. "So, how have you been?"

"Good. Classes are great."

"I meant with Malfoy as a co-worker."

She smiled. "He's incredibly different from the Malfoy we knew in school, Ron. He's very sensitive, and regrets horribly about what had happened."

"And now you're on his side, protecting him just like Harry has been." Ron said, starting to get angry. "Why doesn't everyone see him for the fucking scumbag he is?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Watch your mouth!"

"Don't you 'Ron' me! We both agreed that we would seek revenge on Malfoy, despite Harry's stupid 'Malfoy is innocent' obsession. Remember that night?"

"I know what we said and did, Ron, but he's a very confused person. I was much the same way as you were this morning, but 2 hours with him in that room and the Great Hall?"

"What happened in the Great Hall?"

"He had a flashback. He was crying and then he went rigid, and screamed this horrible scream. It was- awful. I have never heard anything like it. Then when I tried to talk to him about it – he threatened me. But right after that, he was on the floor in tears, remembering what he had done. He's so confused, Ron. Part of him tells him all of the bad things torturing him to go back to his old ways, and the other half is screaming not to. The emotion in his mind – its so much." Hermione's voice faded, thinking about what she had just said.

"You love him." Ron said jealously.

"I'd never love him Ron. I couldn't. But I feel and hear him crying. He acts like a big bad wizard, but he's more like a child who needs to learn the difference between right and wrong. He lost seven years of his life, and that's a lot, especially when it's your childhood."

"Glad to know I'm a child now. You know, I see a fashion here. Everyone is talking about me constantly, but they never talk to me." Draco said, sitting on the counter with his elbows on his knees, and his knuckles on his chin. Harry was standing with a slight grin on his face. Draco gave Harry a sarcastic smile. "What, I can't listen to them talk about me?" He looked at Hermione and Ron's surprised faces. "And don't worry about not helping me, Granger. Remember, I'm gay." He said coldly, and then got up, walked off, leaving Ron and Hermione with a slightly angry Harry.

"Ron! Why are you always so rude to him?" Harry asked.

"Don't look at me this time! It was Hermione!"

She looked down. "I didn't mean it like that."

Harry glared at the two and then said something that he thought he'd never say. "We need Malfoy. He knows what's going on, and we need his input. This issue does directly affect him."

"What issue?" Hermione asked. When Harry and Ron didn't answer her, she said, "_What issue_? You told me that you needed to get information from Malfoy, and now you just – " she glared at them. "Tell me what's going on."

"We'd better find Malfoy. There are lots of corridors that he could have gone into, and well, you know what could happen."

"Sudden death." Hermione breathed. 

Ron looked slightly happier. "Now, if he's dead, then we-" Ron began.

"Will have a mob of people thinking we killed him trying to kill us." Harry replied. "They would be stopped, but we can't risk them doing anymore. Alive or dead, Malfoy could-" he stopped before he gave anything away. "But we need to tell Malfoy too, so let's start looking." And they all split up.

Ron grumbled as he walked through the left hallway. This was so annoying. Why did Malfoy have to be the star of this whole thing, while Harry was the leader? He didn't get it, but the author was getting angry at what he was saying, so he decided to stop. He continued on. He felt lucky at one of the doors, and pushed it open. But he wished that he never had done so.

Hermione wondered throughout all of the corridors, looking in each one carefully. All of them could kill her. She saw something lying on the floor, and she picked it up.

It was a black leather-bound book, not to mention small. When she opened it, she gave a small yelp, and stared at the first page in horror.

Harry walked towards the right hallway, feeling as if Malfoy may have been smart enough to go the correct way: out of the dungeons.

The Auror heard some noise, and so he quickly followed it. It sounded like a conversation. One of them was speaking very commandingly, and the other one was whimpering. As the noise grew louder, Harry stopped at a door. It was coming from that door. He pushed open the door, and saw someone cowering on the floor. There was only one figure. "Malfoy?" He asked.

***************************************

Ron saw many cloaked figures dancing around a fire. They were chanting in a different language, drums beating and some were painting each other's hooded faces a blood red color. One noticed Ron and cried out. Three chased after Ron, who had taken off.

He turned a corridor, and hid behind the door. The cloaked figures passed him by, but as the last one ran by, Ron muttered, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

The cloaked figure went rigid, and his arms and legs snapped to his side, and he (she?) fell straight down with a thud.

Ron smiled and then opened the door. There was the other two, standing right there. His eyes widened.

The Keeper had no time to react. One of the cloaked figures (a girl), called, "Impedimenta!"

Ron was thrown back and muttered a curse word. "_Rictosempra_!" he yelled, pointing his wand at the other figure.

The spell hit him in the stomach, and he fell over laughing, unable to do anything.

"You idiot." The girl spat to the second figure and said, "_Finiate Incantem_!" 

The man stopped laughing and straightened up. Ron wasted no time, and yelled, "_Silencio_!" at the girl, clearly the leader of the three.

She started moving wildly, shaking her hands at him, but she couldn't speak.

"_Serpensortia_!" the male yelled, and a snake came flying out from his wand.

"_Winguardium Leviosa_!" Ron said, and the snake flew out of the room.

As the two dueled, the Body Bound figure's spell wore off, and he tackled Ron.

"Give it up, you fool!" the figure that he had been dueling with him said.

The first male did the counter curse for the girl, and she came back screaming, "CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" She echoed, hitting Ron and the two males.

All three screamed and fell to the floor.

Ron quickly stood up. "Now, who the hell are you?"

The girl laughed a high-pitched laugh. "Why would I be telling you? Who might you be?"

"Ron Weasley." He said slowly.

The girl ripped off her cloak. She looked only slightly older than Ron. She was gorgeous, with peroxide blonde hair. She wore a white dress, low cut, and had two slits running up the sides of her legs. She had big blue eyes, and a sneering expression. "Ron Weasley, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, and co-defeater of the Dark Lord, do you know who we are and what we do?"

"No." Ron admitted, enchanted by her charm. She was most clearly part vela, and one of the better-looking ones at that.

"Are you Potter and Granger friends down here?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyone else down here?"

"Draco Malfoy is down here."

There was silence. "Were you trying to kill him?" the girl asked, and couldn't hide the worry out of her voice.

"I was. Harry and Hermione refused to let me."

"What are you doing down here?"

"Harry wanted us to meet here. One of the Aurors informed him that Dark powers have been radiating off of Hogwarts like crazy."

"Oh." She said. "We're sorry we attacked you, we didn't mean to." She whispered in his ear, and then gently kissed it.

Her charm was so overpowering, Ron didn't even hear the warning bells going off in his mind.

"Good. Now will you come with us?" she asked and smiled.

"Yes." Ron nodded.

"Good." She said rather coldly, and vines shot out from her wand, which wrapped around him."

"What are you doing?" asked one of the males.

She grinned. "Tuhieth Elaediwya will want to hear about this. From Mr. Weasley himself."

The males laughed stupidly as they moved towards the room with the chanting, pushing Ron forward.

Hermione stared at the book. Names. Her name. Harry's name. Dumbledore's name. Students' names. Ministry members' names. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody…Severus Snape was in stars and underlined. She then realized what this was. In the Muggle world (especially Americans), they found it funny. They called it a Little Black Book (Which they used, apparently, as an address book). But really, it was the list you had on who to kill. This one was unidentifiable. Hermione didn't know who had written it, but it had to have been recent, because first year students were on this list.

She pocketed it and took off to find Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked again.

"My Lord, you –" Draco said in his normal voice.

His face changed and had a slightly familiar sneering expression. It reminded Harry of Voldemort. "Don't you dare talk back to me! You refuse to do what I want so I will be forced to bring the memories back."

"But –please!" he screamed back in his normal voice. "I can't- kill-"

"You WILL kill them! Kill them all!" he screamed in Voldemort's cruel voice. "You can't fight it! It is time to start the killings."

"But-but- I can't just kill innocent people!" Draco exclaimed.

"Why not?" asked Voldemort's voice. "You are of your father's kin, and I can't even count all of the people he's killed. And the grand finale, I can't wait for it! You, Draco Malfoy, will play the starring role in this, and you sit here and tell me you can't do it?"

"Yes! How am I supposed to deal with that guilt?"

"You'll get used to it. You were born in a Dark wizarding family. Your power is boiling under your skin, itching to be let out. Now is your chance to let that and enjoy what happens. Will you do it?"

"I can't!"

"Don't tell me you haven't been yearning for that moment to kill Harry Potter! You've dreamt of it."

"My father dreamed of it. I must admit that if I was to kill Potter, I would be famous..." Draco said slowly.

"And you'll be rewarded greater than all of your wildest dreams." Voldemort's voice replied.

"NO! I refuse to just go out and start killing people."

"What about that Ron Weasley? He loathes you. Don't you want revenge on all the things he has done to you?"

"But – why-"

"Don't you want to see him suffer? See him cry? See him in pain? Feel helpless? Oh, Draco, don't you see that possibilities?" he shouted to himself.

"But I cannot just go off murdering people! I've told you before; I'll only support you! If I took a human life…" he trailed off.

"Then your body will be returned to you. I need it to do what I plan on doing. And if you don't want to do it, then I guess I have no choice."

"But its not –"

"Fair? Whoever said I, Lord Voldemort, was fair?" he cackled and raised his wand.

"NOOOO!!!!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs and slumped to the ground and passed out.

Harry let out a gasp of air and managed to walk over towards Draco. "Malfoy, are you okay?"

"Draco's eyes flew open and he rolled onto his back, eyes rolled back, twitching. "Harry! You've got to help me!"

"What is it, Malfoy?" Draco said in Harry's voice.

"Its Voldemort! He's- RUN! He'll kill you. Please don't let him, don't let him."

"What? Where is he?" Draco asked himself again. "Malfoy, if you're making this up-"

"I'm not fucking making this up! He's possessing me!"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Malfoy, you killed Gunny. You murdered half the Muggle borns in the school. Why the HELL should I believe you?"

"Can you afford not to? Let Granger and Weasley come with you and take my wand away. He's giving me a half an hour to make my decision! Now please, help me!"

Harry remembered this conversation. Draco had tried to get help, to warn everyone of Voldemort's plan but the people he warned just thought he was traitor.

"Please don't leave. I'm so alone." Draco whimpered as if Harry had started to walk away.

That was when Harry was taken back to his own flashback. He too was floating away into another dimension: the dimension of memories.

He was back in his seventh year. Ron was still at St. Mungo's in a straight jacket. Hermione was sitting alone in her room, trying to cope with the deaths of her friends,

As he walked down the corridor to his Common Room, he saw Draco; eyes full of tears and blood streaming down his chin. His robes were filthy and torn. "Malfoy? Are you- okay?" Harry asked, unsure of what else to say. It wasn't like he cared.

"Harry! You've got to help me!" he said, panting.

"What is it, Malfoy?" he said in exasperation.

"Its Voldemort! He's- RUN! He'll kill you. Please don't let him, don't let him."

Thank god the corridors were all empty, Harry remembered thinking. "What? Where is he? Malfoy, if you're making this up-"

"I'm not fucking making this up! He's possessing me!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Malfoy, you killed Gunny. You murdered half the Muggle borns in the school. Why the HELL should I believe you?"

"Can you afford not to? Let Granger and Weasley come with you and take my wand away. He's giving me a half an hour to make my decision! Now please, help me!" He fell to his knees, trying to grab Harry's robes.

Harry glared at him coldly and began to walk away.

"Please don't leave. I'm so alone." Draco whimpered, and started to cry.

This is what made Harry stop. "How could you be alone? No one may have any proof right now, but you killed people, Malfoy. Surely the Death Eaters welcome you and love you to bits!" he mocked. "Oh, Malfoy, we praise you!" he felt himself say in a cruel voice. "You know what? I don't want to leave! I want to kill you!" he yelled and dived for Draco, and pinned him down.

"Kill me." Draco whispered.

"What?"

"Kill. Me." He repeated louder.

"What? What do you mean?"

"KILL ME!" He screamed. "**KILL ME**! **_KILL ME!!!!!!!!!_** He won't be able to go through with the plan and everyone will be alive. You'll be alive." He said, and fixed his eyes on Harry.

The two stared at each other for the longest time, just trying to understand what was going on.

Harry raised his wand, ready to take the murderer of his friends' lives, to use that revenge he promised when he heard about Ginny, and tried to say it. "Avada- Avada-"

Draco then laughed. "Its hard, isn't it? I couldn't do it."

"But you did! You kill them all!"

"No. Voldemort killed them all in my body! Please listen to me! He's coming here, he's coming here! In two days. Go to the dungeons. Right next to Snape's office. He'll lead you there. DON'T GO!" he screamed. "It is a lie, and a trap! Don't go, Harry, don't go." He repeated over and over again.

"I'm getting Dumbledore." Harry said.

"No! Don't do it!" he cried desperately.

"Why not? He can help."

"No he won't! Voldemort will kill him too. The plan is too fool proof! No one can ever mess it up! If you go, you die."

Suddenly, Draco let out a scream and shoved Harry off of him. "My time is up! Hide!" he hissed.

Harry dove under a de3sk and held his breath. Draco yelled and clutched his right forearm. He had a skull with a serpent in it. The mark of a Death Eater. But it was glowing a dark blue.

Harry nearly screamed with horror from what he saw next. Something was coming out from his (Draco's) arm. It was just a wisp of black cloth at first, but then it was clear that Harry was looking at a transparent image of Voldemort.

"My Lord-"

"Have you come to a decision yet?"

"I – I"

"You have not?" The image asked with a deep glare.

"I have, I have, my Lord! But its not the one you want."

"So you, are, the coward?"

"I am not a coward! I never chose to do this job you chose it for me! If I was a coward, then I would have done it willingly, and then back out of my decision! I have not done that!"

Draco had gone too far. "You are a coward and a major disgrace to my worshippers. Do not think yourself as brave, for you are a traitor. Just talk to Wormtail, he'll fill you in the details."

"He's dead. You killed him. I couldn't talk to that traitor if I wanted to."

Voldemort smiled. "Not right now, but in a few days, you will be. I'll have no use for you once Potter and Albus are dead."

Draco looked terrified, then determined. "I refuse to kill anymore people in your name."

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort yelled, and Draco screamed, and fell to the floor, crying out. "Now, I have no more of a choice than to put you back under my control. _Imperio_!"

********************************************

Draco and Harry were both thrown back to normal.

That was why Harry believed in him more than anyone else in the world did: He had actually seen what had happened or something like it. Ron and Hermione just hated him for killing many people, including Ron's own sister.

"Potter, are you alright?"

Harry rubbed his head. "I think so. What was that?"

"A flashback. It's been happening to me a lot lately, which has really screwed me up."

"Why'd it happen to me?"

"Something was calling that memory back. You were there in the memory, and here now, and so…" Draco trailed off.

"Malfoy, I'm really, really sorry for not believing you." He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but then Draco spoke up.

"Its okay. He was stopped, wasn't he?"

"But if I had listened to you, a few more people wouldn't have died."

"That makes me feel so happy."

"Look, the flashback probably wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run off like a stupid prat!" Harry scolded. "Even we don't know what's down here."

"But then, a figure ran into the room, crashing into Harry.

"You can't run away…" she said in a low voice.

**~END OF CHAPTER 3~**

N/A: AHHH…Really bad cliffie! Well, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, and I apologize if I confuse anyone, I'm skipping around flashbacks. It's all part of the plot. And real quick hanger/spoiler/conclusion/thingamajig: 

**What will become of Ron? What IS the cult-like thing all about? Is Draco really gay? Will Ron kill him? Find out next chapter, in Whisper. And as my favorite author says, "Longer reviews, faster updates!"**


	5. Ron is Gone

Chapter 4: Ron is Gone/The End

Harry and Draco pulled out their wands at the girl. She stepped back and said, "What's wrong with you two? It's me, Hermione! You're acting as if I'm some crazy person."

They stared at her. "Hermione, I'm sorry. It's just – a flashback. When you came in here, Malfoy and I were just coming to our senses. I don't know." Harry just sort of stopped when he saw the terrified expression on Hermione's face.

"Harry, I've discovered something, and I have never seen anything like this before. You never found thing lying on the ground before. I've been hearing noises around here, too."

"What did you find?" Draco piped up.

"A Little Black Book." She replied, holding up the small journal.

"You mean a real one?"

"Yes, and look at the names."

Harry leafed through the pages. "Whom does this person NOT want to kill?" he asked.

Hermione's lips tightened. "Draco Malfoy. There's something else on the very back. A diary entry I found that scared me the most."

Harry and Draco looked at the back pages and began to read:

Well, I did what I should have done. All of the deaths that will happen in the next years are set. And I will be responsible for it, and I can hardly wait.

_ My plans for the group: We will be the ones bring the Dark Lord and his Savior, out Christ, back to power. We will kill and live in their name and bask in their glory. But one problem is Dumbledore. My idea was to poison him slowly, so no one suspects anything. Then, after he dies, I'll bet you anything Snape (disgusting name) will become Substitute Headmaster. Clearly, he's not extremely good at Occulemency, so we will get a hold of him and put him under the Imperius Curse, and bring our Redeemer back to power. How will all of this work, with a few people? Oh, we won't be few. I know of at least 20 other people who would be interested, and once we get the Death Eaters out of Azkaban, they shall fall under the command of their new ruler, for our Christ is even great than Slytherin himself._

_ And all but us shall suffer the consequences of death. We will kill Potter, Granger, and Weasley in the most horrible way, for they were the downfall of the connection from the great Divine._

_ Now, we have started the rituals, and our results come back successful. We will bring our Master to life!_

It was not signed, but it didn't have to be. They didn't have to know who it was.

Draco grew wide-eyed in fear. "It doesn't sound like they worship Voldemort. It sounds like someone darker and a lot more powerful. I mean, who could it be?"

Harry looked at him sadly. "Malfoy, this only proves that the Aurors' hunches were correct, which I was wishing with all my might it weren't."

"That a power greater than Voldemort will rise and finish what so many wizards tried to start: kill all of the Muggles on the earth."

Hermione stared at Harry in horror. "How would they do that?"

"I don't know it all, but there's the finer points of the story.

"Well before Slytherin, there was a Pure blooded woman scorned by a Muggle man. This woman started the wizards against Muggles issue. She summoned dark power into a clay tablet and when she did the ritual, magic will surge through every living thing on the planet. If it cannot withstand that certain type of magic that she used, it will die. Muggles cannot withstand this magic. She was an incredible powerful witch, and could kill everything on the planet if she wanted to. The first wizards on this planet were like gods. She was a deity that only Purebloods would know of."

"Aesehinini, the Dark Goddess. The foolish Greeks and Romans mistranslated when they read about her." Draco said quietly. "I've heard of her. Even Voldemort thought she was mad. See, he just wanted to get rid of the wizards with Muggle blood in them, not the entire planet. Whoever is attempting this is insane."

"I don't know anything about this ritual. Malfoy, do you know anything about it? I've heard of the name, but I couldn't find ANYTHING on her."

"No. I do now that the result of the ritual will end up very much like the Muggles' nuclear bomb exploding, only after the explosion, there won't be any clouds or pollution. The magic will just surge throughout the world. Now, I do know more history of the goddess: She was considered crazy by even the evilest witches and wizards, but the Muggles in the early days were fascinated with her and many worshipped her. When she killed them out in vengeance, they thought that they would be going to heaven. Being killed by a deity was a blessing. Where they got that idea, I have no idea. But she perished after other original wizards attacked her. You see, they were all peaceful and such. She said one thing before she died, and they've translated it to:

"_'I will send a child down and it will live through me to save the sins of the world. The sinners will be punished severely.'_ According to the books, her ideas and virtues were the roots of Christianity…a very messed up version of it, of course."

"And when did this happen when we were taught History of Magic?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned and said, "I'll check to see if here are any references to her. I mean, she was one of the first wizards to be born."

"She lived to be almost on thousand years old." Draco said.

"And I don't doubt that." Harry said grimly.

"So, what are we going to do?" Draco asked Harry.

Before he could respond, Hermione let out a gasp.

"What?" Draco and Harry asked in unison.

In sheer terror, she pointed at the blank pages in the middle of the Black Book. One line, however, wasn't blank.

_Tell me, Mudblood. How the fuck did you get this?_

"You brought him here?!" the loud, raspy voice echoed throughout the room. "What the hell are you thinking? _CRUCIO_!" the voice screamed, and the girl who had captured Ron screamed in agony. Ron heard a thud as she hit the ground, and another woman came closer to him, but was stopped by a male voice.

"What are you doing? This is perfect! We can get Weasley to give us information about Potter and Granger and not to have to risk our own necks!" the voice suggested.

"Have you no sense? Look what's happening here! You brought Ron Weasley, and experienced White Hat, where he can plainly hear what's going on, and you suggest that we get information from him and then do what?"

"Kill him?" the male suggested.

It seemed as if the woman had punched the wall in the room, for a loud bang sounded, and then a chunk of the wall crumbled to the ground. She moaned in annoyance. "Oh, Aesehinini, you have blessed me with the power to bring out Lord back, but you sent me mindless idiots for servants! We can't kill him! If we do kill him, then Potter and Granger would find out and start poking their noses around here, and I-"

"They already are." The woman who had been hit with the Crutacias Curse said.

"What do mean?" the first woman asked, in slight fear.

"I mean they are down here. Right now. As in very close."

"Is that so?"

Ron felt the first woman (who sounded like the leader) walk up to him. They had bound, gagged, and blindfolded him in a corner. She ripped off his blindfold and pulled off his gag, and he saw that only four cloaked figures remained. It was the two women, and the two males who had taken part in his capture.

"Alright, FILTH." The leader spat. "Where the hell are they?" the leader demanded, slapping him hard.

You think I'd ever tell you?" Ron asked, and spit in her face.

The woman grabbed her wand, but didn't say anything yet. "Now, we could do this the easy way, where you tell me what I want to know OR you can go through rigorous torture. Whichever is easiest for you. Of course, I enjoy a good torture as much as Voldemort would, but I'm really just looking to kill those two horribly after they did."

"What did they do?" Ron asked.

"They killed our Master."

Ron laughed. "So did I. Voldemort was an evil scumbag. He was worse than anything on this earth." He said, hoping to get a reaction from them.

The males both gasped and started towards him, but both girls laughed a horrible high pitched laugh. "You think Voldemort is our master?" the pretty blonde woman asked, laughing.

The girl still in the cloak was still laughing hard. "Voldemort was never OUR Master. Our Lord, Aesehinini sent us our Christ." She looked up at the ceiling. "After all of that praying our people have done for centuries, she finally sent us our Dark Redeemer, our Glorificus."

The blonde said a prayer that sounded much like, "_Maewya hghiethra weeiniel briah ahunrase_."

"Show off." One of the males muttered.

"Shut up! Now, do you want easy or torture?"

Ron glared at the hooded leader. "I'll never tell you. I don't care who the hell you are and what the hell you want. You are clearly insane, and will not get any information. Plus, I don't know where they are." Ron admitted thoughtfully.

"I think he's telling the truth." The second male said.

"Brainless children." The leader muttered. "Now then, I guess you'll be tortured. Cuz hun, that's the only other option."

The blonde grinned and walked up to Ron and whispered in his ear. "You can die just like your sister. Slowly and painfully."

Ron's eyes widened and he trashed about, trying to get loose so he could kill the woman standing in front of him. That was all he wanted.

"Enough Abriwya." The leader snapped.

"Abriwya?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Her name in our tongue." The leader replied.

"The language of our people, the Pureblooded wizards."

Ron blinked. "I'm Pureblooded, and I've never heard of that."

"You're just as bad as Muggle filth. Of course you wouldn't know what it was."

"What's my name in your language?" Ron asked curiously.

"Rahni." Abriwya quickly answered.

"What's your name?" he asked the leader.

"No ham in telling you that. It's Sehietheliniae. But I am called Tuhieth Elaediwya; The Lady, for Aesehinini speaks to me and informs me about what to do."

**My god, she IS crazy!** Ron thought. **And the others are worse for believing her.**

"Back to torturing you. Normal wizard spells are child's play. Let's see what I can do to you, shall we? _Sechrahethaema_!" she said, and Ron let out a long, painful scream that only banshees could scream…until now. Ron screamed until his throat was raw and couldn't scream anymore.

"Too much for you? Let's see, why don't we try something else? _Kiahninivuseth_!"

Ron felt as if little daggers were stabbing at his skin, like needles pricking him in and out. Blood was coming out. He kept a straight face, while he wanted nothing more than to scream…but then he remembered that he had almost lost all of his voice.

"Brave one, are you? Let's see…._Selaepo_!"

Ron felt an invisible hand smack him with inhuman strength. This time, he cried out.

"Now beg. _Imperio_!"

And she forced him to beg for no more pain. She glared at him when she asked him the same question out of the Imperius Curse. Ron spit in her face.

"_Brieladi_!" She yelled.

Abriwya let out a gasp and the men fell to the floor and said a prayer. Then Ron felt blood falling from his head; he was covered in it in less than five seconds. It was disgusting. He yelled out, "STOP! PLEASE!" and then threw up on the floor.

"You wimp. I had to go through that five times a week. You want to see the best thing that I can do? Diethae-" she began.

"SEHIETHELINIAE! This is quite enough! I know that curse, and you were about to kill him! You're not supposed to do that."

Sehietheliniae was silent, and then lunged at Ron, and began to punch him over and over. "YOU KILLED OUT RULER AND RUINED OUT PLANS! LOOK WHAT WE'VE BECOME! PATHETIC WIZARDS!" she screamed and gestured around the room. "Our redeemer would have ruled if it weren't for YOU!" she screeched.

"Suddenly, one of the other people entered the room and said, "Tuhieth Elaediwya, there's a problem. Granger found your Diethaedi Briahkiah. She and Potter are reading it."

Sehietheliniae gasped and stopped beating Ron. "WHO has my book?" she asked forcefully.

The figure who came had cowered at her anger and whimpered, "Hermione Granger."

"MUDBLOOD!" she yelled. "STUPID FUCKING MUDBLOOD BITCH! Why would SHE have it?? It was left in YOUR care! _CRUCIO_!"

He screamed and fell to the floor, twitching. "Avada-" she started.

"NO!" Abriwya yelled, pushing Sehietheliniae. "_Stupefy_!"

Sehietheliniae was thrown backwards and gave a groan as she came to her senses. "Oh, my dear, that was a mistake."

"People will start to notice if they turn up dead! We can't keep killing out servants."

"Very well. Then I shall ask Aesehinini about what to do." She replied.

Sehietheliniae bowed and then chanted, "Aesehinini, Ini chael tuvah wyah! Aediviniseth maeth inini wyahunra weeaewya!" she chanted and then held her eyes closed. She mouthed words and seemed to come out of a trance a few minutes later. "Aesehinini forgives me, and tells me to use the book as an advantage."

Abriwya smiled and helped the guard up. "Shall I get the 2nd one?"

Sehietheliniae grinned. "Certainly. We'd ought to tell Granger and Potter that the book is ours."

Ron glared at Sehietheliniae. "What are you going to do to them?"

"The same we're going to do to you. So if you want them to live, you'd better cooperate so you don't die." She glared.

"Leave them alone! You hear?! It wasn't their fault if they found it! It was that stupid lackey of yours."

"True, but they have it and have probably read it, so they know of my plans, which is bad. I can only let them go with love."

Abriwya came back with a small black leather-bound book with golden pages. Sehietheliniae took it from her and wrote something rather fast on a page.

Harry dropped the book and Draco just stared at it. How could this be happening? Who was doing this? Why would they be doing this? Hermione looked grim and write back.

**How do you know I am a Mudblood?**

"What the-" Draco started to ask, but Hermione interrupted him by replying, "To see how intimidated this person can get, to see if I can make them question who I am."

More writing appeared:

_You are Hermione Granger, are you not?_

Hermione laughed and wrote back, **She's a filthy Mudblood. Why would you think I was her? Because I'm not.**

_Who are you?_

**I am Lucius Malfoy.**

_Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban. I just lost this book this afternoon. How would he get a hold of this thing?_

**Maybe because I'm out of Azkaban.**

There was a pause, and then, _Impossible. I would know about it._

** I've been out of Azkaban for a while. What's your name, anyways?**

My name is none of your business, Mr. Malfoy. You should know it by now.

** Very well then. What should I call you?**

_ Don't call me anything. How did you escape and how did you get this book?_

** I found it lying on the floor in the dungeons. Yes, I'm here at Hogwarts.**

Silence for a while. _We have Ron Weasley. He's being held captive and we are torturing him for more information. Anything to say about that._

Hermione gasped. "They can't! They couldn't!"

Harry looked grim. "Ask them if where you can go to watch."

**Where can I go to watch the Weasel boy get tortured?**

_Lucius, Lucius, you should know by now that we can't just have ANYONE come in to watch. You need to be an Aesehininian, the worshippers of our Death God. YOU are not one. But we could make you one._

**How?**

Bring us Potter and Granger. Do not kill them. If you truly believe, I shall consult Aesehinini about it, and sh will tell me what I should do.

** What exactly are you?**

A prophet. My family can be traced back for thousands of years up until when Aesehinini was first born. We were prophets and always will be. But you should have known that by now, Lucius. You knew her.

****"Knew who?" Hermione asked Harry. He shrugged.

"Just keep with the topic, ignore that comment."

** Well, how can I get to Potter and Granger?**

Weasley has informed us that Potter and Granger are in the dungeons with us. Search for them, I'm sure they'll turn up. They always do.

**How will I know where to go once I've captured them?**

One of my servants will collect you.

** How do I know what you say is true?**

_ Pardon?_

You could be lying. How do I know if you are telling the truth that you are really a prophet and you have a cult?

There was a harsh pause and then, _And how do I know you aren't just stalling time to try to convince me that you're Lucius Malfoy and not Hermione Granger, or god knows, Neville Longbottom?_

Longbottom is dead.

Hermione stared at that sentence, remembering when Professor McGonagall informed the Griffindors that Neville would never again enlighten their presence, because someone had murdered him. Ron and Harry later found out Draco had stabbed him with a poisoned dagger, which would very slowly make its way through the victim's bloodstream. While Neville was dying, Draco taunted him and used the Crutacius Curse on him.

Draco was pulled into a quick flashback stabbing Neville, telling him how he wished Neville's parents were there to see him die and seeing the red light coming from his wand. But instead of being pulling into a drawn-out flashback, he was pulled back into reality quickly.

_Yes he is. And whoever Aesehinini believes should die will die._

Okay then, I do not worship your Goddess. I worship the Dark Lord, who- 

Blah, blah, blah. Mudblood, go fuck off. You are an AWFUL liar. Plus, but friend recognizes your handwriting. Weasley is to die, and there's nothing you can do about it. In fact…

Just then, Draco noted the sudden movement in front of the doorway, and the scream of, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry had no time to react, except to run and make sure he didn't get hit. Hermione saw that it was directed at her and stared at the green light moving towards her almost in slow motion. Draco had quick reflexes, and dove at Hermione's waist, knocking them both to the floor and the green light missing both by centimeters.

Harry quickly whipped out his wand and yelled, "_Impedimenta!", _and the robed figure was thrown backwards.

"STOP!" Yelled a voice (Sehietheliniae). "I have your Weasel friend right under my wand. If you dare harm any of my lackeys, he is dead!"

"She wouldn't!" Hermione yelled.

"I would! Dare to try? Want to risk your friend's life?" She echoed throughout the room.

Harry tackled the robed figure, who had gotten up and had tried to grab Hermione. "Stupefy!"

"I warned you! Avada Kedavra!" she screamed and then all was silent.

Then Hermione's sobs started. Harry's own eyes filled with tears, and the robed figure ran off. Draco just stood there, rather stunned. They hadn't even glanced at him.

Then a loud smack sounded. "HOW COULD YOU?" another smack.

Hermione had started hitting Harry. Two long hand marks appeared on his face.

"I-"

" NO! YOU HEARD WHAT SHE SAID! YOU KILLED HIM!!!" she screamed. "HARRY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT???!!!"

"BECAUSE HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!" Harry roared back.

As the two mourners screamed at each other, Draco was suddenly thrown into another memory.

**(N/A: I've written this song to sort of follow Evanescence's "Hello". Listen to it and tell me if it seems to follow close enough.)**

Draco Malfoy grabbed the mail from the tawny owl and screamed, "Mum! Dad! Its here!"

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy walked into the room quite elegantly. They were quite young at the time, Narcissa's long blonde hair flowing elegantly from her roots, large lack eyes gleaming profusely. She was tall, and in robes of dark violet. Lucius had perfect long blonde hair, eyes and hair fair enough to look like one of the elves. Together, they were perfect as they walked into the room like royalty.

Draco stared at them, wishing he could someday look as elegant as that. He was only 11, and he was what some call a walking disaster. He constantly played in the giant attic and got extremely filthy, and he always had bruises on his knees and elbows. Even though he was a happy boy on the outside, his father gave him lessons everyday. These lessons were about darker things, what the Malfoy name was all about.

Draco took this into careful consideration, but he was very logical and tried to reason with what other people had told him. Once, he had tried to play wit some of the other wizards in the area. He remembered their names. Neville Longbottom and Terry Boot. They both looked at him, terrified. That was the day that Draco realized that he was different. It wasn't fair, he remembered thinking.

"What did you get, Draco?" Lucius asked his son coolly.

Draco smiled excitedly, tearing the envelope open. He began to read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Narcissa smiled. "Good for you, Draco."

Lucius, however, remained emotionless. "Don't you want to go to Durmstrang? We could still get you in."

Draco frowned. "Well, Durmstrang would be interesting, but I think I'd much rather go to Hogwarts. Its supposed to be the best school in Britain, isn't it? That's what everyone's saying."

"Yes, and Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster. At least I know Karkaroff is worthy." Lucius muttered.

"Lucius, shouldn't Draco make his own decision?" Narcissa asked him gently.

"Yes he should. I am just merely implying that perhaps he should consider who is ruling the schools."

Narcissa's face remained solemn. "Lucius, I don't agree with Dumbledore's teacher any more than you do, but for god's sake! The boy is only 11! Should he have to know what goes on in this world so soon?"

"Mom, I already know what goes on in this world, and I find it fascinating." Draco replied.

Lucius looked slightly angry at his wife's words, but he allowed Draco to follow her into the rather large kitchen.

Draco looked around the kitchen. It was made of white marble floor and walls, tall oak cabinets, everything was beautiful. Yet he kept having this feeling that the beauty was deceiving him. There was something ugly here, something rather foul. And it wasn't spoiled food.

"My Draco…" Narcissa whispered. "Your father has started you off so early. I didn't want it to be this way. I'm sorry." She said, hugging him.

"Mom, I don't understand. Why are you sorry?"

Narcissa looked at him, eyes full of tears. "Draco, you are so beautiful. I want you to always remember that I love you. Don't you ever forget that. Your father loves you too, Draco. And remember, its all for the best."

"Mom, I don't know why you are saying this. Its just a school."

Narcissa pulled herself back and got on her knees, face to face with him. She held onto his shoulders. "I want you to remember me like this – and I'll remember you like this. So young, with a bright future ahead of him. You'll be so successful in life. All I can do is say goodbye to you, Draco."

He frowned. "Bt term doesn't start until September. Its late July."

"I know, my son. I know." She whispered, pulling him into yet another hug. "Goodbye."

Then she saw Lucius standing at the doorway. "Lucius, you can't! He doesn't –"

"Cissa, after all this time, now is when you cower? This is for the best."

"Don't take my son away from me!"

"Come Draco. Its time."

"For what?" Draco asked, staring at his father.

"Time for you to grow up." Lucius took his son's hand and lead him onward. Narcissa clung to the doorway and began to cry. "My son, my only son. What have I done to you?"

Lucius led Draco into the training room. They sparred there, the swords up on the wall. In the middle of the white room with no windows, the Malfoy crest was painted ion the floor. It was here that Lucius and Draco stood. "Dad, what are you doing? Why was Mom crying like that?"

Lucius smiled. Draco was so trusting, so innocent. But all that was about to change. "My son, are you sure that you wish to go to Hogwarts?"

Draco nodded. "Yes Dad, I do. If I want to get into the Ministry successfully, I need to go there."

Lucius snorted. "Not everyone who goes to Hogwarts are successful in the Ministry."

Draco's anger washed over him. He had been getting more and more frustrated as the night wore on. "I shall become the greatest Minister of Magic, and all will cower before me when I walk into the room!"

"That's the spirit, lad. But I need to tell you something that you will not enjoy."

"What is that, Dad?"

Lucius took out his wand and began to toss it back and forth from each hand. Not looking away from the wand, he said, "Draco, I need to see how this is. I need to know. I need to be there, I need to see him."

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Harry Potter. I need to see him. I must." He said, making sure to not keep his eyes off of his wand. "There's only one way to do it, though."

"And what way is that?" Draco asked, starting to get wind of what Lucius was implying.

"It involves the return of our Lord."

Draco knew who this was, but at that age, he couldn't really say things for himself. His father had given him everything from his point of view. "And how does this involve me?"

"Do you not trust me, Draco?" his father asked.

That was probably the most hurtful thing his father had ever asked him. "I do, Dad. Its just that I've never heard you talk like this before."

Lucius nodded. "_Crucio_." He said, pointing his wand at Draco.

The spell hit him, and Draco experienced true pain. His body was on fire, his head started throbbing, and he fell to the floor, screaming. Then it suddenly stopped. "You- you-" Draco sputtered.

"_Crucio_." He said again.

It felt as if hot knives had dug into Draco's flesh, his sweat mingled with tears. He had never screamed like this before. "Dad, why-"

"_CRUCIO_!" his father screamed once again.

Draco was in unimaginable pain. The pain was crushing his body, tearing his brains apart little by little. He felt as if he would explode at any moment. He screamed a scream that wasn't his: A high-pitched clear scream of true pain. It was a scream he would NEVER forget.

It was then he knew why his mother was crying, why she said goodbye to him. For when he came out of this room, he would no longer be the same Draco Malfoy he had been just minutes before. But he didn't really know the half of it.

Draco painted, trying to get back on his feet, but he couldn't. All he could do was scramble, pleading for his father to do no more to him. "Please Dad, you never did this before. What did I do to deserve this? I swear I'll be good, I'll give back your spare piece of parchment! Please, don't do this again!" he sobbed at his father's feet.

Lucius helped his son up and looked at him. "Draco, you now know how it will feel for many more wizards and Muggles in the very near future as you approach your adulthood. I am only doing what's best for the world."

"By torturing me?" he screamed. "What person deserves that?" he screeched, his voice breaking and then bursting into a fresh round of tears.

That comment seemed to hit Lucius like a slap. He lowered his eyes, unable to look at his son in the eye. "I really am sorry. This is for the best. _Imperio!"_

****

****

**End of Chapter 4**

A/N: I don't have any real author's notes here, I'd like this shock to hit everyone…while I don't think it will affect everyone like it did with me, as some of you don't know Evanescence all that well, I take that song really personally, and it really hits home when I hear it. I recently found out a friend was beaten as a child, and I dedicate this chapter to her.

On with the fic!

Ashii Black


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 5: The Meeting/Before the Dawn

Hey guys, no author's note yet…maybe soon.

On with the fic!

Draco woke up on a hospital bed. "What the…"

Sirius Black stood before him, looking very much like he was struggling not to strangle Draco.

"Hullo Black." Draco said brightly.

"Sleep well?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Surprisingly well." Draco said in a sing song voice, enjoying Sirius being tortured like this: unable to hurt him and if he did, he's most likely be in major trouble.

"That's lovely." He glared. "Look, I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing then, if you know me so well?" Draco asked.

"You're slowly getting through to everyone, pretending to have flashbacks, so when the moment is right, you attack." Sirius replied.

Draco laughed. "You think THAT'S what I'm doing?"

"Well, yes." Sirius answered.

"Black, you are indeed an idiot. I think you're too into yourself to see what I'm really doing."

Sirius snorted. "If I didn't know who you were, I'd say you were related to Snape."

"But he's not." A cold voice said. Snape had appeared at the door. "Professor Malfoy, I have been talking care of your classes."

"I'll bet you have." Draco said. Sirius actually laughed.

Snape glared at the two. "Just you wait. I'm going to rule over both of you one day."

"Sure. And I'm gay." Draco said.

Snape smirked at him. "According to what Mr. Weasley has been saying, you admitted your undenying love for Potter last night."

Draco's mouth opened wide. "That bastard! I did not – wait a second, what happened to Weasley? I thought he died."

"Disappointed, are we?" Sirius asked forcefully.

"A little." Draco admitted. "Only because he tried to kill me and then nearly got Granger and Potter killed along with me."

"Poor baby." Sirius and Snape mocked in unison.

Draco grinned. "You two have a lot in common. Maybe you should be questioning your sexuality. Hell, at least I know I am." Draco stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, _Snivellus_, I have some work to do."

Snape dove at Draco, but Sirius got to him first. Before either of the three could throw a punch, a voice said, "_Impedimenta_!" and they were all thrown backwards.

"As amusing as you three are, I don't want any of you to get hurt." Harry said.

Snape glared at him. "Since when were you allowed to use spells on people that didn't concern you?"

"Since I was 11." Harry answered, grinning. "Sorry Sirius, but you really would have gotten in trouble if you had done what you wanted to do."

"Can't be charged for sex with a minor anymore." Snape muttered so only Harry could hear it.

Harry gave Snape a hard look and turned back to Sirius. The two Aurors stared at each other. Then Sirius spoke up, "No offense taken."

Draco stood up. "Just what has happened ever since I was, erm, unconscious?"

Snape snorted and walked off, giving the three a deadly glare. Sirius looked at Harry with curiosity, and Harry offered his hand to help Draco up. "Let me start at the beginning…"

(Last night)

"I can't believe you! Why would you do that, even though he was trying to kill me??!" Hermione screamed.

Harry stared at Draco, who had fallen to the floor. "Malfoy? Are you alright?"

Hermione glared at Harry. :Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy! Is that all you care about anymore? You pick your own enemy over your best friend?? Why is he so important to you? Your best friend is dead!!!!!" she screamed hysterically.

Harry lost it. "Well, I can't afford to lose another person! There's no time to scream at each other; Malfoy is in pain. And you were the one telling me that he's in pain and needs to be helped. Well, fuck you Hermione! Take your own advice and take some time to hear what you're saying! Let's help Malfoy and get the hell out of here!"

Hermione looked shocked, and then looked down, tears streaming down her face. "Harry, I loved Ron. I never had a chance to tell him that. I just can't believe he's dead, you know?"

Harry nodded, and picked Draco up with ease. "Let's go."

Hermione followed him, but first she had to huff at his cold-hearted ways and sulk. (N/A: Sorry, I have no patience for Hermione today…)

Something in front of them moved. Hermione sighed and took out her wand. "Look, I'm not in the mood for threats. Show yourself or runt he hell away."

"What if I didn't feel like it?" a strangle familiar voice asked, coming out from a corner.

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened. Harry dropped Draco, who didn't even acknowledge he was just dropped.

"R-R-Ron?" Hermione stuttered.

"You're dead." Harry stated.

"No I'm not!" Ron said, clearly offended. "That stupid cult group lied. I wasn't even in there. I escaped about ten minutes ago. I was looking for you two." He looked at a twitching Draco and gave him a kick. 'Stupid git."

Harry gave Ron a Look, and he looked down quickly.

"We'd better get out of here." Hermione said, breaking the tense silence.

Harry nodded. "I need to alert the Ministry about this. Tell me everything that you remember, Ron."

Hermione trembled, and then threw her arms around Ron. "I thought you were dead!"

Ron looked confused. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. It wasn't in my power to stop the bastards from torturing me."

Harry nodded. "Can you tell me about these people who kept you captive?"

"Besides the fact that they're completely nuts, I'll explain everything when we get out of here." Ron answered.

And so Harry picked up Draco and the four of them finally returned from the dungeons.

Hermione sat directly across from Ron in her room. It was a rather large room with tons of Transfiguration books strewn across the room. There were a few pairs of underwear and bras, but Hermione quickly kicked those over to the darker corner of the room. 'I always thought you'd have the neater room out of us there." Ron commented.

Hermione smiled. "I just haven't had much of a chance to clean it, since I just got here."

Ron nodded. "My room is dirty year round. Its probably cleanest when I start unpacking."

Hermione laughed. "So tell me Ron Weasley, Keeper of the Chudley Cannons, how was it down there in the dungeons?"

Ron frowned. "That cult – they're insane. They don't worship Voldemort, they worship this ancient goddess and some Redeemer."

"Did they say who it was?"

"No, they're probably afraid of the name, much like it was with Voldemort."

She nodded. "Did they hurt you?"

"They tortured me. It was horrible, the leader –"

"What was her name?" Hermione asked.

"Sehietheliniae. That's her name in their tongue."

"And what language do they speak?"

"Beats me. Aesehininian?"

"That's the goddess' name?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

Hermione stared at Ron. "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now."

Ron widened his eyes. "I couldn't kiss you back."

"Why not?" she asked.

Ron lowered his head. "A lot lately, Harry's been having dreams. He talks in his sleep and he keeps saying, 'Don't leave me, I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want Ron to take you away from me. You're mind, you always will be mine.' Thinks like that. If you and I got together, I'm not sure what would happen."

"Ron, I never knew how much I really loved you until I found out you might be dead. I don't believe I could ever ignore that for Harry's sake. Has he said anything about it?" she asked.

Ron frowned. "Not to me, but when he found out that we were going to Hogwarts, he was really happy and then got really dreamy. He hasn't been quite himself."

She nodded. "I agree. But please – " she moved closer to him. "Just this once."

Ron didn't have a chance to object, for her mouth went to his and they began to kiss.

Their every touch seemed to be written in the heavens, as if this was meant to be. They hit the bed, undressing themselves and Hermione closed the curtains around her bed, both unaware that Harry had come in while they were still talking, completely and utterly speechless. He turned around and ran out of the room towards Dumbledore's office.

"Harry? Is that you?" an elderly voice asked.

"Yeah, its me. Is Malfoy alright?"

Dumbledore looked at the lump on his couch. "Yes, Draco is fine, though he keeps asking for his father's forgiveness."

Harry shook his head. "Poor Malfoy. He was really messed up."

Dumbledore nodded. "Reeses' Pieces?" he offered. Harry shook his head. "Your loss." He shrugged.

"I'm just not hungry. I'm really worried about this."

"Your Auror team is coming here in the morning, and we can all see what information we have. A few American and Russian Aurors are also coming, as they have information on this cult."

Harry looked mildly interested, but still was somewhat distracted. Someone knocked at the door. "Dumbledore, its me."

"And me." Another voice chimed in, apparently annoyed at the other person.

"Sirius, Severus, please come in."

Sirius opened the door and immediately sat next to his partner. "Harry, what's been going on here?"

Snape made a slight mimicky face at Sirius and rolled his eyes.

Harry smiled. "Tons. You really should have come along."

Sirius dropped his smile. "You know why I didn't go with you." He said, giving the slightest glance at Draco. Dumbledore gave Sirius a warning look.

"Dumbledore, as much as you believe he's a good man, that will have never changed what he did to so many people."

"What about you, Black?" Snape muttered coldly.

"At least I was innocent for the atrocities I was accused of! Which I can't say the same for you!" Sirius snapped.

If looks could kill, Sirius would have blown up.

"Severus, Sirius, behave like adults!" Dumbledore said before Snape could retort (and it looked like he was going to). "Sirius, you will escort Mister Malfoy to the hospital wing and keep watch on him until he wakes up. Severus, you and Harry will go watch for the other Aurors."

Sirius held a face as if he was a student sentenced to detention that involved licking the bathroom toilets clean. Snape was laughing, and Harry looked at Draco sadly.

Harry nodded. "That's about it."

Draco looked nervous and then asked very quietly, "Um, do you really like Granger?"

Harry frowned and answered, "She's all yours."

Sirius burst out laughing and Draco glared at Harry. But before anyone had a chance to say anything, Dumbledore walked in. "Harry, Sirius, shouldn't you be greeting the others? We're all in the Conference Room."

Sirius frowned. "Conference Room? I don't remember one of those."

Dumbledore smiled at him. "The old prefects bathroom was remodeled."

Sirius grinned. "Ah. Good times."

"But you weren't a prefect." Harry pointed out.

"Did that matter?" Sirius asked, grinning at his godson as the two started to walk away.

"Uh, where do I go?" Draco asked.

Sirius and Harry answered at the same time with two different answers.

"Just – stay here…and try not to kill anyone."

"Come along with us, of course!"

"What do you mean by that? This is an AUROR'S meeting." Sirius pointed out.

"The AUROR'S meeting also concerns him. He's going." Harry answered.

Sirius gave a deadly glare to Draco, but didn't say anything. Draco quickly walked towards the exits with them.

There was Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, and Seamus, along with five other wizards Harry and Sirius didn't recognize. Snape also stood in the corner, slightly pouting. Ron and Hermione were also there, talking quietly.

Dumbledore strode into the room, and the Minister of Magic followed him. "Hey Mr. Weasley." Harry said, smiling at Ron's father.

Arthur smiled back and then said, "Attention! We need to call this meeting to order! Let's all introduce ourselves, just so we know who we are. Harry's team, start."

Harry nodded and said, "My name's Harry Potter and I work for the Ministry."

Tonks smiled at everyone and said, "My name is Tonks and I work with Harry."

Kingsley and Seamus introduced themselves, then Sirius, and finally, Moody."

"Any others from Britain?" a young American female asked quite bluntly. She had very long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She had a soft face, but a rather large smirk on her face.

"Actually, there are." Snape spoke up. "I am Severus Snape, teacher at Hogwarts and member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"I'm Hermione Granger, also a teacher and a member."

"Ron Weasley. OotP member. Hi." Ron said looking slightly confused.

"Ron Weasley of the Chudley Cannons?" The girl asked.

Ron nodded, smiling. However, his face fell when she said, "They're a god awful team."

"My, my, don't we have a mouth." Draco commented.

She glanced at him. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, teacher and – "

"Murderer." Ron, Snape, Sirius, and the girl said in unison.

Draco shrugged. "I was going to say ex=psycho, but ex-murderer works too. But at least people have heard of me. Who are you?"

"Thought you'd never ask. I'm Allison Madison, Auror extraordinaire."

"Ally, you've been working for one month." A middle aged man said. "I'm Tom Harrows, head of the department for Aurors." He was very tall, about 6'5", with short dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"And I'm Michelle Kyrios. I'm also an Auror." The third American said. She had short light blonde hair to her chin, green eyes, and incredibly tan skin. She looked just a little older than Allison.

"I suppose its our turn." A girl with a thick Russian accent said. "Very well, We are Lia and Yenny, top Aurors in Moscow."

They were identical twins with short straight black hair and dark brown eyes, tight robes, and low cut at the top. Ton and all of the guys except Draco and Harry couldn't take their eyes off of. That was probably because Draco made a comment that sounded much like, "Sluts" and Harry was telling him to be quiet.

"Alright. Now that we know who we all are, why don't Alastor, Tonks, Kingsley, and Seamus all explain what they know about the cult?" Arthur suggested.

And so they began explaining how things started to turn up missing at the Ministry, and how they thought it had been an inside job.

"We don't know WHO it is, but we do know that they know the Ministry – and apparently Hogwarts too." Seamus finished.

Lia and Yenny were both speaking in rapid fire Russian, the Americans were shrugging (it seemed as if they knew all of this already), and Arthur was thinking.

"So why don't Allison, Tom, and Michelle all explain what they know."

"Don't give me order, Ally." Tom warned. He glanced at the rest of them and began to speak. "We recently went to Montana, where wizards there all were acting quite odd.

"They were all speaking a different language. They were hailing two people: A goddess named Aesehinini and a woman in Britain named Sehietheliniae. We assumed she was the leader of them all. Anyways, they attacked us, claiming that we were offerings for Aesehinini. One of the witches then cried out, 'Yes, it is perfect for the return of the great Redeemer, Derahaechah!'"

"There was silence and then an uproar. People were screaming at her, and the leader of that cult screamed, 'You dare speak our Redeemer's name?!' and then spoke an incantation. And it killed her." Michelle said.

"It was awful. The witch screamed for forgiveness and said a prayer in her language as her body slowly dissembled…and then exploded." Allison said, trying not to gag as she spoke. "We got away, but the state of Montana now belongs to that cult. We still do not know what its called, but we call them Aesehininians."

Ron snorted. "Dumb name for a cult."

"Dumb names for dumb people." Allison shot back. "You should think about joining."

"Please, no fighting. We're on the same side!" Arthur said. "Tom, is that all you have?"

"Yes, it is." He answered.

"Very well. Lia? Yenny? I believe it is your turn."

Lia giggled and began to speak. "Yenny and I were members of the cult in Russia for a brief period. We worked undercover and learned a bit of their language, but not enough that could prove useful. Derahaechah is their Redeemer, who will save their people. A parallel we could pull from this would be Jesus in the Christian religion. We know that their religion has a Bible. This describes their history and what will happen in the future. Their original people were slaughtered terribly and tortured for centuries. They want revenge on their wrongdoers: Most of the wizarding community. This Derahaechah fell from power years ago, and they plan on restoring him to power, hoping that they will win a place on Derahaechah's right hand, along with Aesehinini herself."

Yenny smiled and went on. "We've also learned that this religion originated on these islands called the Vanuatu Islands, off of the coast of Australia. The island they live on is called the Poraheawhyrah- the Prayer. Unfortunately, Lia gave us away, and we had to run away before we could find out anymore." Yenny added.

"So, is it hard to become a member?" Harry asked.

"What happens is members of the original cult in that island find leaders around the world. Supposedly, that leader has the words of Aesehinini, and speaks with her constantly. Aesehinini tells the leader who is worthy of membership. The leader tells the other leaders, who they call 'Tuhieth Elaedywya', or The Lady. The other leaders go visit the person and preach about Aesehinini."

"Sounds like Jahova's Witnesses." Allison noted. "Only this groups sounds more selective."

Lia looked at them oddly and continued speaking. "If they are interested, they bring them to a meeting and introduce them to everyone. If they like the person and they are interested, they will go through training and tests to make sure that their allegiance will not waiver. If the person is not interested, they will be killed."

"Is that it?" Arthur asked. Lia and Yenny nodded in unison. "Alright. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco, tell us what happened last night."

And so they told their story, leaving out various bits of conversation. Ron told his story much like this:

"I was looking for Malfoy, because he ran off like a stupid prat. I found the cult chanting, someone found me, they came after me, we dueled, I lost, got tortured, and ran away."

"Okay…when you were getting tortured, what happened? Any names?" Allison demanded.

"What? Oh, yes. They had names. The leader's name was Sehietheliniae, and the other was called Abriwya. She was very attractive." Ron commented.

"Did you see Sehietheliniae?" Yenny asked.

"No, she never took off her cloak. She said that she was a Prophet, though."

"Which means that they think Aesehinini can speak to her." Yenny added.

"Aesehinini CAN speak to her." Ron snapped. "I saw it all."

Lia and Yenny shrugged. "Its just a bunch of psychos who made up a language and think they can bring back a dead redeemer no one else has ever heard of." Lia said.

Ron looked pretty angry, but Hermione stopped him. "You guys, let's not fight about the authenticity of the cult. Clearly, they're ready to kill the entire Muggle population." Hermione said.

Ron nodded. "Ron, is that is?" his father asked him. Ron nodded.

"Draco, is there anything you'd like to add?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Draco frowned. "I think that this cult may have something to do with my sudden flashbacks."

Everyone nodded. "As do I." Harry said.

"And I." Hermione added.

"I don't." Allison said rather bluntly. "I think that he's faking it all."

Ron and Sirius grinned. "I like this girl." Snape said.

Harry walked towards Allison, getting close to her face. She purposely chose to sneeze at the very moment. "Oops. Sorry." She said with a smirk.

"Allison, Draco could not be faking this. While in the same room with him when I found him lying on the floor, twitching, he woke up and threw himself into another flashback, and this time, I was flown into that same one. There is no way that I would fake something like that."

Everyone was astonished at what Harry had done, but Draco was astonished for a different reason: He had used his first name.

Allison sneered at Harry and stayed close to his face. "Maybe you're making a few things up yourself. I'm not stupid; I know who you are, but you're covering – or compensating – for something."

Harry blinked. "I'm what? You think of all people. I would lie?"

Allison sighed. "Its so not obvious, its obvious that you're protecting Malfoy for a reason."

"I'm not protecting him! I'm disagreeing with you!" Harry shot back. "Don't come down here and start accusing those who actually WANT to help about things you have no idea about."

"I came down here so I could get my opinions about this place and how its run. Honestly, our President would have had Malfoy's head cut off as soon as Voldemort was dead."

Everyone gasped. Arthur and Dumbledore began to speak, but Allison silenced them. "NO! I need to say this! Harry, I haven't really the slightest idea about what really went on down there last night. For all I know, it could be a lie. But your friends and co-workers know you, they don't question your authority. I'm unsure about the Russian twins, but Tom and Michelle are too scared to say anything bad about the great Harry Potter. If I'm fired for saying this, at least I got to say what I wanted to say: There is MORE to this story. A lot more." She said, studying Harry's face.

"Ally!" Tom and Michelle both exclaimed. "You're here to help, not to – "

Harry held up his hand. "No, don't scold her, don't fire her, and don't send her back to the States, because she saw right through me. Allison, you are a great Auror. No one else except Draco would know something was up. There IS something more. But that's **really** none of your business." Harry said coldly.

Everyone stared at Allison and Harry, who were staring at each other. "Right then! Let's dismiss for today! We will resume tomorrow at ten!" Arthur said weakly. "Harry, Draco, Allison, stay in here. Everyone else, you are dismissed."

Everyone gladly left, and the three stayed. Arthur and Dumbledore still sat on their chairs. "Now Harry, what is this other part to the story?"

As Draco stood there, the reason suddenly hit him, and sent him into another flashback.

It was the night of Voldemort's plan. Draco was walking down to the dungeons, struggling to fight the Imperius Curse. He was coming in and out of consciousness, fighting to get his body back.

"Get out of my body!" Draco roared.

"No." Answered Voldemort's voice.

Draco fought and fought and then managed to get away from Voldemort's grasp. He took off towards the Griffindor Tower. He saw Harry standing there. "Harry, he's coming. I only have a short time. Whatever you do, whatever happens, don't you DARE go to Snape's dungeons tonight. He's going to appear there."

Harry frowned. "Malfoy, you don't have to warn me. I already know."

Suddenly, Ron came running up to Harry. "Harry! He's got Hermione! He took her away! I – I couldn't get her! He took her to Snape's dungeon, and he's going to kill her!"

"No! Don't go down there!" Draco pleaded.

Ron's face made a disgusted expression. "What are YOU doing here?" He asked so fiercely, Draco took a step back.

"He'll kill you both. Don't go there." Draco warned.

"Who are you to talk about killing? Harry, let's go!" Ron yelled, and they began to run, Harry giving Draco a long look before they disappeared behind the corner.

"NO!" Draco roared, and took off after them.

They arrived in Snape's dungeon, Hermione tied up and unconscious. There was no sign of Voldemort. Ron ran towards her and began to untie her. Her eyes flew open. "You fool." She hissed and yelled, "_Crucio_!"

It hit Ron hard, and he screamed. "_Stupefy!_" she yelled and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

She then slowly transformed into Voldemort, pointing his wand to the door, closing it, and locking it. "Good job, Draco. You go them over here quite well. Maybe I'll make your death quicker."

Draco looked at Voldemort with a deadly glare. "Kill me now."

"I don't really feel like it. However, I do feel like killing Harry." Voldemort turned his eyes to Harry. "You have, indeed, grown so much since I first met you."

"And I've become stronger; strong enough to kill you."

"Right. Draco, you may want to write this down. Harry Potter is going to die…TONIGHT. In front of you. Its just perfect!"

"I hate you." Draco answered.

"Don't hate me. Hate yourself for what you've done." Voldemort answered with no sympathy.

"I do."

Voldemort sighed. "Look, I'm not looking to hurt you. Yet. I'm just looking to kill Harry. I can't do that when you're bugging me. _Crucio_!"

The spell was nearing Draco, when Harry jumped in the way. He fell to the floor, and Voldemort and Draco both looked pretty shocked. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort screeched, pointing his wand at Harry.

This time, Draco ran in the way. The green light hit him, and he fell to the floor. Harry stared at Draco in astonishment.

Something seemed to hit Voldemort, and he fell to the floor, screaming. Harry didn't know what happened. "Malfoy, are you alright?"

Draco took in a deep breath to show Harry that he was alive. Harry looked really shocked. "What's wrong with Voldemort?"

Draco pointed to himself and whispered, "Connection. He's still trying to use the Imperius Curse. I'm fighting it."

"Malfoy, I'm so sorry. You saved my life. And I swear I'll do anything to make it up to you." He said, kissing Draco's forehead. "I swear."

**_End of Chapter 5_**

N/A: I don't think I have any N/A's right now…just mostly that Allison is my character, and I'm really sorry if she sounds like a Mary Sue, cuz she's not…there will be some relationship stuff in here with her, but nothing Mary Sue, cuz I hate them with all my heart.

**Anyways…Now that I've got this chapter up, I expect more reviews and long reviews, please???? After I get Chapter 8 up on "Letters to Harry and Draco", I plan on finishing "Origin" before I add anything else. It should be finished by next weekend, I have about 3 or 4 more chapters to go! Yay!!**

**On with the fic!!!**

**Ashii Black**


	7. Allison Madison

Chapter 6: Allison Madison

**_Faite_**: Thanks for the words! Hope you like this chapter, it's a tad on the dramatic side, as is this whole fic!

**_Eadon_**: Thanks for the long review! I REALLY appreciate it! Yes, it all really bothers me, and I LOVED your feedback. FINALLY, I'm getting reviews, sooo….wish me luck! Lol thanks for reading, and hope you like this chapter.

**_Orlin_**: Well, I updated it! I hope you find this as good to read as the others…a few of the upcoming chapters are fillers, so be prepared for that sort of stuff. Sorry bout that, I just need to keep the story going as the plot thickens…its like a potion…it takes a while to thicken up just right, so you stir for thirty minutes.

Weird analogy, but true, nonetheless.

Well, I think this is it, I just have a quick dedication:

This is dedicated to my buddy, Alex. She got my off of my white ass and told me to write it.

So I did.

Thanks Alex!

On with the fic!

Ashii Black

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am not entitled to say. Its really something I couldn't tell anyone." Harry said uncomfortably in the room.

Allison glared at him, and then glanced at Draco, who had just come out of his flashback. "Do you know why?" she asked coolly.

"Yes." Draco replied. "You aren't getting anything out of me, after what you've been saying."

"Can you tell me?" Dumbledore asked.

Both Harry and Draco looked uncomfortable. Something clicked in Allison's brain. "On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being you two are horrible enemies, and 10 being you two are as close as one can be, what are you when you protected Draco like that?" she asked Harry.

Harry frowned. "It's hard to explain. I don't especially want to talk about it anymore."

"It's like this thing that works only as a secret. If it isn't a secret, then the whole idea is really nothing." Draco added.

Allison frowned. "Do you think this would affect the fate of the cult?"

"I highly doubt it." Harry answered.

Arthur frowned. "Harry, why-"

"Look, Mr. Weasley, I can't tell you. If you want to fire me, then that's okay. I just can't tell you."

Dumbledore and Arthur nodded. "Very well. I suppose if it has nothing to do with those Aesehininians, then I don't se why you can't keep this secret." Dumbledore said, and Arthur nodded in agreement.

Allison sneered. "I really don't know why you run things like this in Britain." She shook her head, bit her tongue, and stalked out of the room.

"Isn't she the Girl-Next-Door?" Harry commented. "Malfoy, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Draco followed Harry out of the door.

Harry took in a deep breath. "You remember what happened?"

"I was awake. How could I forget a promise like that?" Draco asked softly.

"I thought you didn't know."

"Don't bother apologizing, Potter. I'm not supposed to know about a lot of things."

Harry grinned and said, "I need to talk with Ron and Hermione. I'll see you later." He sort of touched Draco's arm as if to pull him closer, but then dropped it, and walked away, leaving Draco to contemplate what THAT meant.

Allison laughed quietly behind the corner. "They are SO gay." She muttered.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" Michelle asked.

"Sure thing. What's up?" she asked, stretching her arms.

"What were you trying to pull back there? Tom has half the mind to fire you!"

"Course he does." Allison said. "You've been advising him correctly, haven't you?"

Michelle glared at Allison. "I didn't advise him in anything, Ally."

"Sure you did. He just decided to break up with my sister because they weren't right for each other?" Ally asked suddenly.

"Tom never loved her." Michelle hissed.

"He did…then a younger girl came along and took him." Allison answered coldly.

"I'm older than you." Michelle shot back.

"Yes, well, I wasn't attracted to Tom, was I?" Allison asked.

"You always wanted what Abby had, didn't you?"

Allison glared at her. "Abby was the best sister I ever had, and maybe if you hadn't started telling Tom shit about us, maybe she'd still be alive today."

"You blame Tom and I for her death? She was killed by the cult long ago." Michelle answered.

"Four years?" Allison asked. "Is that long ago? Those bastards are going to pay for what they did to her."

"I just hope you're on the right side when I kick the shit out of you." Michelle answered and started to walk off. She stopped, and turned around. "Oh, and you forgot. She's not Abby anymore, is she? Isn't it more like Abriwya?" she asked cruelly.

Allison stared at Michelle for the longest time before Michelle turned away and left to presumably go find Tom. Sirius walked by and noticed Allison staring at the opposite wall, glowering. "Uh, Madison? Are you alright?"

"Huh? You I'm fine. And call me Allison. I don't like last names." She said bluntly.

"Alright, Allison, what's bothering you? People don't glower at walls for no reason. UNLESS, of course, the wall said something. Then I don't blame you. Those walls say the nastiest things sometimes." The Auror joked.

That brought Allison's smile out. "Michelle's a bitch." She answered.

"Why?"

"Well, she knows my family, for one." Allison replied.

"Is your family bad?" Sirius asked.

"I'm Pureblooded." She enjoyed short answers, apparently.

Sirius nodded. "Ah, the Dark Wizards. Like my own family."

"The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Allison quoted.

"So you've heard of me?"

"You are James Potter's best friend, escaped convicted murderer, Harry Potter's godfather, the dead good guy, and finally, my favorite, the Resurrected Sex God."

"Never heard of the last one." Sirius said, grinning. "Resurrected Sex God, you say?"

She laughed. "That was my sister's name for you before she died."

Sirius frowned. "How did she die?"

"She was a world famous Auror. Her name was Abigail Madison. Did you know her?"

"She actually helped on my case to prove my innocence after I was brought back. I didn't know she died, though."

"She died four years ago." Allison said, looking down sadly. "You see, our mother was murdered by those Aesehininians, and I was just a baby. She was about 14 at the time, so she raised me herself."

"If this isn't too painful, how did she die?" Sirius asked softly.

"During my Auror training, she went on a mission to Australia. She was the sacrifice for the people." Allison replied coldly. "I won't go into any more details."

Sirius nodded. "I'm sorry." He felt it was right to hug her, so he gave her a hug.

"And all this time, I thought you were gay." A voice said behind them.

Before Sirius could retort to Snape's comment, Allison grinned and said, "And all this time, I thought you were a grease head slime ball who couldn't get a girlfriend. Oh wait! You still are! Silly me!" she laughed.

Sirius burst out laughing and Snape glared at her.

"You see, Professor, I can never be trusted. Just because you agree with me that Draco Malfoy is a scumbag doesn't mean I don't dislike you." She shrugged.

Sirius stared at her in amazement. How could she go from sad, depressed Ally to bitchy, arrogant Allison that fast?

Snape couldn't find a response to that, so he did his famous pivot, and flounced off, looking much like he was doing the interlude to the Swam Princess. Or maybe that was just the author's dream. Oh well.

"Ron? Hermione? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Harry. What about?" Ron asked, Hermione nodding.

"Well, last night. I saw you two together. Ron, what are you two going to do about Cho?"

Hermione gasped in realization. "Oh my god. What are we going to do?" she asked.

Ron wasn't concerned about that. "You saw us? God, Harry, I'm so sorry. I know you-"

"Well, I didn't need to see it, though my main concern is Cho. She IS coming down to see you soon, isn't she?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, she is. Harry, you're taking this rather well. I thought you wouldn't understand."

"Of course I understand, Ron! Why wouldn't I? You two are my best friends and I knew you'd end up together." Harry said.

Suddenly, some students stopped in the corridors and screamed, "OH MY GOD! ITS RON WEASLEY AND HARRY POTTER!"

Half the school came running. When one girl saw Ron, she passed out.

"What do you know, Harry? You too are a Resurrected Sex God." Sirius said, coming up behind them.

Hermione choked on nothing, and the crowd cried, "SIRIUS BLACK!"

A few more girls fainted. People started lining up for autographs and pictures.

When Crowe, Morage, Beta, and Carter finally saw the four standing there, Crowe and Morage stopped and stared at Sirius in amazement. "Its him – Padfoot." Crowe said.

"The greatest Marauder of all time." Morage added.

"Can we touch your robes?" both boys asked.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Um…sure. Just above the waist." He answered, giving them an odd look.

Meanwhile, Carter was talking in-depth about Quidditch to Ron, and Beta was naming all of the books had read about Harry TO Harry. "Geez, 'Mione, he sounds like you?" Harry said in amazement.

"What, because he read Hogwarts: A History?" she asked haughtily.

"EXACTLY." He answered.

The four boys got along so well with Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they all sat next to each other at dinner. The only problem that happened was that Shane Marrows came up to Hermione. "'Ermy, you deed not show up for our date."

Beta, Carter, Morage, Crowe, and Sirius all whooped, Harry and Ron's eyes widened, and Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh, Shane. I completely forgot. I was doing research all night, and I was so tired. This morning, Ron, Harry, and Sirius flew in, and it was all so hectic."

"Maybe tomorrow, zen?" he asked desperately.

Hermione looked at Ron, who was glaring at Shane. He spoke up. "Shane, can I speak with you and Hermione alone?"

"Of course you can speak with me. 'Hermy, Weasley, come along. We'll all talk!" he announced in his brilliant French accent.

So Hermione and Ron got up and followed Shane into his office. She noticed Ron locked the door behind him.

Shane and Ron grinned. "You see, Hermione, we are taking you out…one by one…" Shane said in a very clear voice.

"Shane, I don't understand. Ron, what's he talking about?"

Ron gave her a look mixed with pity and satisfaction. "Don't call me Ron." He said.

"Dumbledore was a fool to hire me, knowing very well I didn't graduate from Beauxbatons. Stupid fool." Shane said, smirking.

"Did I ask you to speak, Marrows?" Ron asked. "No, I did not. Now let me speak."

"You two are from the cult." Hermione said in realization. "But Ron, why would you join them?"

"I'm not Ron." He said, sneering. "Your precious Ron is back in the dungeons. You should see what Abriwya has done to him." The not-Ron said laughing.

"Is he alive?" Hermione asked tightly.

"Barely. You didn't REALLY think I'd kill such a pretty face? He IS rather good looking, between us girls."

"You're a girl?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes. IS there a problem with that?" she said, slowly morphing into a cloaked figure.

"Only that I had sex with you." Hermione commented.

"Well, we Metamorphmagi don't really care about sexuality when it comes to all that. Really, I thought you'd be better. Then again, you're just a Mudblood. What do you know?" she asked cruelly.

"And why do you want to kill me?" Hermione asked, ignoring the girl's comments.

"You killed our Christ."

"Voldemort deserved to die." Hermione replied.

Shane and the girl laughed. "Didn't I tell you anything? We don't worship Voldemort. Sure, he was a big tool for Aesehinini to have, but he wanted things done his own way. But then again, Hermione, would you like to be a part of our Savior's return?" she asked smoothly.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just think you're really cute." She whispered in her ear.

Hermione pushed the girl away. "What's you name, anyways?"

"Sehietheliniae." She answered.

"Is that your real name?"

She snorted. "It's my birth name, but it translates to something different. So, how about it? I'm sure Aesehinini will love you. I even think you could be a Prophet. You've shown signs of being one."

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked. "How do you know me?"

"I have students in my power. Teachers too." She said, running her hand across Shane's chest. "I really don't think you are interested." She sighed. "oh, and Ron wanted to give you a message: He loves you."

Hermione screamed and tackled Sehietheliniae. Her hood fell off, and she let out a yelp. "YOU!" she gasped.

That was the last thing she remembered before she passed out.

"Hey, what's going-" Allison asked, starting to open the door. She noticed the scene of Hermione on the ground, and Shane and Sehietheliniae grinning. They hadn't seen her yet. She turned and ran straight for the Griffindor Table. "Potter, Black, they have Granger."

Thank god that by this time, the four students had decided that they'd better do their homework.

"And that Professor, he-" she moved to continue.

"What?!" Harry yelled. The Great Hall went quiet.

"Its just-weird." She said in shock. Her voice dropped. "Weasley was gone. I have no idea-" she trailed off.

Sirius frowned and said, "Allison, Harry, come with me to go see Dumbledore."

"When in doubt, go to the Principal." Allison commented.

"Do you happen to have an alter-ego?" Harry asked, glaring at her as they walked.

"I was tested negative, but I think they were just really bad doctors." Allison replied.

"Cockroach Cluster!" Harry said, and the door opened. Allison, Sirius, and Harry went inside quickly, running into Dumbledore's office.

But he wasn't at his desk. He wasn't even there. Harry frowned.

"Where is he? What would he be doing on a Saturday?" Allison demanded.

"Maybe he's out." Sirius suggested. The two kept talking, but Harry stood there, thinking.

"You guys, shut up." Harry said suddenly.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Shut up. I think I hear something."

They were all silent. Sure enough, there was someone clearly struggling to breathe. Harry tried to follow where the noise was coming from, and it ended up being behind Dumbledore's desk. He screamed at what he saw and backed away.

Allison and Sirius came running up to where Harry was standing. They stared at the image before them.

Dumbledore was lying on his back, his head turned sideways. He was bruised badly and a bag of Reeses Pieces were in his hand. Just the image of Dumbledore so hurt and helpless was terrifying.

Allison ran to him and gently shook the old man. "Albus Dumbledore, can you hear me?" she asked. He nodded slowly. "Good. What happened?"

Harry spoke up. "The Black Book-she said that she'd poison him slowly…the Reeses Pieces…" he trailed off.

"Why is he bruised?" Sirius asked.

Harry frowned. "I don't know."

Then Dumbledore grabbed Allison's black robes and pulled her towards him. "At the first light on the fourth day, look to the East. She'll be back." He said, and then was still.

All was silent for a few minutes, the three staring at Dumbledore's dead body.

Harry was the first to cry out. His tears came quickly, and he fell to his knees, sobbing. Sirius quickly followed him much in the same fashion, but Allison stared at Dumbledore in shock.

Through his tears, Harry spoke words of vengeance. "I will torture and kill whoever has done this to him!" he vowed.

A flash of lightning filled the room and then all was dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat on his chair in front of his desk, planning his next classes for Monday. He sighed and sat back, unable to concentrate.

He heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he said.

The door opened and there stood Shelia Clairence. "Yes, Clairence?"

She looked quite terrified, but walked up to his desk and sat down at the chair in front of him. "Can I talk to you?" she managed to ask.

"Sure." Draco smiled and put his quill down.

"Get out." She said, trembling.

Draco frowned. "What?"

"Get out." She repeated louder this time.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head quickly. "Run away. Get out!" she said louder.

"Why Shelia?" he asked. "Do you know something?"

She looked even more terrified. "He's dead. You're not safe anymore. GET OUT!"

"Who's dead?"

Tears streamed down her face. "She'll kill me! She's going to kill me!" she said.

"Who?" Draco yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "WHO?"

She shook her head sobbing wildly.

"Shelia, are you talking about Sehietheliniae?"

She gasped and stared at him open mouthed. "You-know-she-you?"

"Yes, I know who she is. How do you know about his?" he asked, letting her go.

"I-I can't! I'm dead, I'm dead." She moaned, tears coming back.

"No, you're not dead! I'll protect you! How do you know this? Why should I leave?"

She'll kill them, you know. She'll murder until there's no one left to murder but herself. She'll do that, too." Shelia said in a low voice. "If you get out, she'll spare their lives for just a little longer."

"Shelia, how do you know all this?"

She hesitated, and then, "I was one of them. They said things…horrible things…they have them and killed-they killed-"

"Who is them and who did the kill?"

"I can't say! She'll make my death longer!" she screamed.

"Maybe I can stop it!"

She looked at him, horror struck. "Whatever you do, DON'T do that. No, no, no." she whimpered. "Anyone else but you. I won't let her take you." She muttered.

Draco stared at her. "Please, tell me who they have."

"Granger and Weasley. They are as good as dead. So is Potter. So just get out." She whimpered again.

"They have them?!" Draco yelled, pounding his desk.

"Yes. Please get out." She sobbed, shaking uncontrollably.

"Do you need somewhere to stay? You can stay with me. I'll protect you." Draco said reassuringly. "I won't let them hurt you."

She looked surprised at his offer, and then shook her head wildly. "That's even worse. They'll be searching to kill me and find you too. No way."

"What's your other option?"

"To die." She said softly. "I betrayed their trust. No one lives. Stupid Russians." She cursed. "They are to die too."

"Lia and Yenny will die?"  
"Naturally. But that's not the point. If they get you, it will be everything they've wanted. I can't. Please, run away. Tell Madison to go with you." She added and stood up to go. Draco grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. He could feel her breath on his face.

"Please, Shelia, tell me what's wrong. Don't go."

"Look, that was my warning. Get out of Hogwarts. She'll find you. She'll hunt you down, but at least it will be past the ritual. Don't expect to see me again. I gave my life for your safety. I can hold them off for a little while, so don't waste time. Take Allison Madison with you." She repeated. "Goodbye."

She pulled away and sprinted off. Draco chased after her out the door, but when he looked through the doorway, she had disappeared.

Then he saw Allison running towards him, tears on her face. "Malfoy, its-"

"Madison, we need to go."

"What?"

"Run. Grab some stuff and run."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She replied unsteadily.

"Madison, something terrible will happen if we don't leave. Grab your stuff and let's go."

"I don't-"

"There's no time to explain. Someone's dead and they already have Weasley and Granger."

"I already knew that." Allison said quietly.

"Who's the dead one?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore." She replied. "Poisoned through his Reeses Pieces."

Draco swore a few times, calmed down, and said, "All the more reason for us to run. Let's go."

"Shouldn't we tell anyone-"

"No." he replied sharply. "There's no time, and no one must know where we're going."

"I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm running off with an ex-psycho!"

He nodded. "Good job with the description. Just make sure next time, it's a sexy blond ex-psycho." He grinned. "Meet me back here in five minutes tops. We need to leave now."

She sighed and took off to go pack up. Draco too sighed and flung a few robes into a suitcase, along with a comb and a few pairs of underwear. He also took about half of his money from the safe in his office and grabbed a book that he had checked out from the Restricted Section of the library: "Aesehinini".

Allison ran quickly back to Draco's office, pulling a large suitcase with her. "What's that?" Draco asked.

She looked at her suitcase and said, "My stuff."

"Madison, we're running away, not going on a vacation."

She frowned and asked, "Where can I get a new suitcase?"  
Draco sighed and handed her his half full suitcase.

She stared at it. "There's stuff in it." She commented.

"Yes, it's my suitcase."

"How am I supposed to fit my stuff in there?"

"I don't know! Just bring an extra robe, a hairbrush, and money!"

"What about shampoo?" she daringly asked.

"No."

She glared at him. "A toothbrush?"

"Fine. Just pack lightly."

She continued glaring at him, until she opened her suitcase and stuck a few things in it. "I don't believe I'm doing this." She muttered as they began walking.

Then they opened the door and left Hogwarts.

But as they quickly walked across the Quidditch field, Draco could have sworn he heard a voice say, "You can run, but you can't hide from me, Draco."

END OF CHAPTER 6

Couple quick N/A:

Yes, I did take that Dumbledore line from LotR. Forgive me.

I wrote this in a hurry, sorry for any typos you see….

hugs

Love you guys and NICE LENGTHY REVIEWS MEAN FASTER UPDATES!

On with the fic!

Ashii Black


	8. Chasers, Seekers, and Beaters

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this fic…okay, so I have 12 chapters written out, and it's not quite finished. I have the last chapter written, so however long it takes me to get from point A to point B, so be it. I'm typing up both Whisper and Origin at the same time, so then I can feel complete. THEN, I can start on other fics. I hope that all the readers understand AGAIN that this is **pre-DH and HBP! NO MORE ANGRY PEOPLE PLEASE!**

ON WITH THE FIC

Chapter 7: Chasers, Seekers, and Beaters

"Where's Allison?" Harry asked Sirius.

"I'm not sure. She's been gone a while, hasn't she?"

"You don't suppose-"

"That the cult got her?" It very well could be."

Harry cursed and kicked the floor. "How could they have killed him? Dumbledore dead."

Sirius sighed. His godson was so emotional at times. He just wished that Draco and Aesehinini never existed. That would have been nice.

"Harry – this isn't the time to go do something rash."

"They have Ron and Hermione, possible Allison, and they killed Dumbledore! How am I being rash?" Harry demanded. "Let me ask you a question: how can you act like this when you know that someone out there will capture, torture, and kill you, just like they will with your best friends?"

"Harry please! Calm down! You're an Auror, don't let emotions get in the way of your work!"

Harry started to respond but stopped. He sighed. "You're right, Sirius. I shouldn't be acting like a brat, especially when I ought to be worrying about Ron and Hermione's safety."

"Glad that you see it my way." Sirius replied.

"Don't get used to it."

"Sniv, get over here." Sirius said, rather immaturely.

Snape glared at the two Aurors and walked towards them. "What do you two want?"

"You shouldn't use that tone to Aurors." Sirius warned, grinning mockingly at Snape.

Harry glanced at Sirius and then back at Snape. "Dumbledore is dead. I want you to substitute as Headmaster, while Sirius and I do some traveling."

"He's what?" both Sirius and Snape exclaimed, both yelling about different topics.

"Yes, he was poisoned. Sirius, he at least knows what's going on, and don't think you're a little too old to hold a schoolboy grudge?"

"No. And are you implying that I'm old?" Sirius asked, suddenly more concerned.

"You're older than I am." Harry replied with a grin playing at his lips. "And remember, you're the one who told me not to let our emotions get in the way of our work."

Sirius gave Harry a glare and then said, "Promise me you'll take good care of Hogwarts."

Snape nodded. "I'm not a bad person. I can handle Hogwarts just fine."

Sirius' eyes softened. "He died. Just like that. We were there." He said, staring into space.

Snape frowned and then managed to say, "I'm sorry."

Sirius gave a little smile, and replied, "Funny, with all the comfort in the world, only your apology makes me feel slightly better."

"I'm here 'til Tuesday." Snape replied.

"Alright Snape. Just tell the other professors and the kids. I'm sure you can think of something." Harry interrupted. "Sirius, let's go."

"Tuhieth Elaediwya, we have the ritual book."

Sehietheliniae grinned. "You sure this is the right one?"

The follower nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Would you put your life on that?" she asked softly.

"I think so."

"I'll remember that." She replied.

"And if I am correct, do I get anything in return?"

Sehietheliniae cackled. "Only the love of Aesehinini."

Abriwya laughed. Sehietheliniae glared at her. "Hush. We need to go see our patients."

"You mean our prisoners?" Abriwya corrected.

"Well, we are operating on them. They might as well be our patients."

And so they walked on, discussing their plans. The two females arrived in the "No Pain Room" and saw two slumped figures on the floor, bound and gagged.

"So have you woken up?" Abriwya asked mockingly at the groggy prisoners.

Hermione glared up at the two. "You two – I'd never have guessed. I thought you died and I thought you were innocent. What you've done to Ron is something I'll never forget. And I'll kill you for that.

Sehietheliniae smacked Hermione. "You idiot. I hated you and I always will hate you. You thought you were so smart – so perfect. When I saw your face on the newspaper this year, I thought I'd scream. You get so much credit for SHIT! I hate you!" Sehietheliniae screamed at Hermione.

"So you pretended to be Ron and admitted his love for me? How sick are you?" Hermione responded.

"It was the only way I could truly hurt you. Now, you can dwell on it until you commit suicide. Accio knife!" she summoned, and a dagger flew towards her and she threw it at Hermione. "There, just relax and let yourself go mad."

"I'll never. I won't." she replied.

Sehietheliniae laughed. "You are such a fool. I actually thought you were somewhat bright until you believed I would actually fall for that Lucius Malfoy joke. He'll never escape Azkaban."

"That's where you're wrong, Sehieth." A cold, drawling voice said behind them.

Abriwya gasped. Sehietheliniae spun around. She screamed, along with Hermione. Because there stood Lucius Malfoy. "Home sweet home." He said, looking around. "So, weren't we at, 'he'll never escape?'"

* * *

"Draco, I don't think people will catch us – probably because they don't know we're running." Allison said, panting as she struggled to keep up with Draco.

"Madison, we need to make sure they don't catch us. Whether they know we're gone now doesn't matter so much as how much space there is between us by the time they do realize it."

"Alright. If we are going to be stuck with each other for a while, you'd better call me Ally. And why the hell are we not Apparating? We cold go to the States!" she suggested, stopping to look at him.

"Magical tracking system. If we do Apparate, even to the next block, the Ministry will see. Then, they'll know we're not at Hogwarts. And put on your hood, people might see you." Draco commented.

She made a face, but put the hood over her head. She yawned. "I'm tired. Where are we supposed to sleep?"

Draco looked around the Muggle town. "At an inn?"

She winced. "A Muggle sleeping place?"

"No one would ever recognize us."

"Do we have any Muggle change?" Ally asked.

Draco frowned, and opened their suitcase. "Yes, I have some Muggle currency. I do hope its enough."

They walked into the motel. "Quick, put your arm around my waist." Allison hissed.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

So Draco put his arm around her waist and they walked towards the receptionist. He smiled and asked, "What can I do for you two tonight?"

"Can we get a room?" Allison asked quickly.

"Sure you can." He totaled up the sale and she gave him half of the money Draco had taken out. He frowned and said, "Here's your change" giving back almost all of it. "You do know we accept U.S. money and credit cards if you don't, ah, _understand_ European currency."

"Uh…thanks. But we- um…don't care." She smirked.

The receptionist rolled his eyes. "Here's your key. Have a nice night."

Draco looked at Allison as they walked up to their room. "You sure know how to make friends."

"That was nothing compared to the time Tom, Michelle, Abby, and I ate in this Japanese restaurant in Japan. There was this language screw-up and I gave them almost a 10,000 zen and the manager got pissed, so I cussed him out. Even though he didn't speak a word of English, I think he got my point." She replied and opened the door.

It wasn't the nicest room, but it was clean. The walls were a pretty white and not dirty. There was a TV. Only one bed though…"You get the couch" Allison said, flopping onto the king size bed.

Draco looked at the rather lumpy and ugly brown couch, then at the soft, fluffy, large bed. "I get half, you get half. It's big enough for five people" Draco said.

Allison coughed. "Share a bed…with you?"

"Would you rather sleep on the couch?" Draco asked impishly.

Allison grumbled but then ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

After an hour, the two climbed into bed, scooting as far away from each other as possible.

"Ally."

"Yeah?"

"Who's Abby?"

She sighed. "My sister. She was a famous Auror."

"Was?"

"She died in the line of duty."

"What happened?"

"You remember Michelle and Tom, right?"

"Mm-hmm.

"Well, Abby was dating Tom, and they were planning on getting married. But then Michelle came in and Tom cheated on Abby with her. Michelle said awful things about Abby and Tom believed them, as Michelle and Abby were the best of friends. That week, they were to go on a mission together. Michelle accidentally-on-purpose had Abby come in on the two of them one day. Abby went on the mission alone. She was to go to the Porahaewyaethirah Island, to investigate some Dark Arts activity down there. They caught her." She said, choking on her tears.

"And they killed her?"

"No." she whispered. "I wish they had. Our ancestors originate back there – she was – brainwashed. She's just as good as dead," Allison said bitterly.

"I'm so sorry," Draco said.

"She was reborn – given a new name in their language –" she continued. "They name of Aebriwya, co-ruler of the Sehietheliniae forces."

Draco was silent. "That's why you're here? To stop them?"

"To pay vengeance for what they did to my sister."

"Everyone speaks in vengeance nowadays. In fact, I plan on my own vengeance."

"Why?" she asked.

"I believe that my flashbacks have something to do with them – and it's been torturing me. It calls to my evil nature – pulling it to the surface, while my conscience tells me not to think of doing such horrible things. But I can't help it – it tears at my heart, longing to come back. But it can't, Allison. I won't let it come back. Never."

Suddenly, Draco gasped and clutched his pillow. Allison sat up and stared at him. "Draco – what's wrong?"

He froze and then said, "Father is back."

* * *

"Draco is missing too!" Harry called to Sirius. "It looks as if he ran away. Some of his things are missing."

Sirius frowned and then yawned. "God, I'm tired."

"Sirius, Malfoy's gone! They have everyone except those Russian girls, us, and Snape! This is not looking very good."

"They don't have the other Aurors," he replied, searching through Draco's things.

"Yes, but we have the information they need. We know more. Oh my god, what are they doing to them?" Harry asked, starting to panick.

"Do you reckon they might be in the dungeons?" Sirius asked.

"Even so, how could we fight them? That Sehietheliniae sounds like a goddess herself."

Sirius shrugged and then announced, "He's run off with Allison."

"How can you tell?"

"Her things are behind his desk, along with her rather large suitcase. _His_ suitcase is missing." Sirius replied.

"But she hates Draco more than me! Why would she doe that?"

Sirius spun around. "Could you stop calling him DRACO? He's Malfoy vermin and always will be!"

"He is not vermin, Sirius! He's a good person!"

"Right, Harry. Like anyone will believe that he wouldn't harm a fly. Harry, I love you as much as any father would love his son, but you are so wrong about him. He is a bad person."

"Maybe if the good people didn't shun him, he'd be an even better person than he is now, Sirius." Harry replied. Sirius looked down.

"I can't believe you're protecting him, Harry. Why do you do it?"

"Because he's a good person."

"How? Prove it?"

Harry took in a deep breath. "I can't tell you that. It's not something I go shouting to the world-"

"Harry –are you two – involved-?"

"No." Harry replied a little too quickly.

"Because if you are, I don't really –"

"Sirius, don't worry about –"

"It explains a lot."

"It's not that! It's something far bigger than that!"

Sirius nodded. "Wow. Bigger than THAT."

"Alright, let's follow them. We need to get to them before their little friends do."

"Little friends?"

"The cult."

* * *

"Sehieth. Scared to see me?"

She stared at him. "My name is not Sehieth."

"Right. That was your mother's name. You look just like her. Pity your goddess killed her. Wait, she didn't kill your mother…YOU killed your mother. Oh, dear Sehieth," he drawled, moving towards Sehietheliniae and put his hand to her cheek. "You were a murderer at the age of 8. Tell me, however did you escape the law?"

"It was required of me." She replied, pushing his hand away.

"So long have I waited to get a taste of you," Lucius Malfoy drawled, staring into her eyes. "I've longed to wreak vengeance on your family, and here you all, all grown up, torturing Granger and Weasley for your own pleasure."

"They killed Him."

Lucius laughed. "Your Redeemer is a mere child. He will never have any effect on this Earth anymore. He is gone."

A few cult members began to rush towards him, but Sehietheliniae stopped them. "Leave. Everyone leave, except for Aebriwya and Lucius. Granger, take this as a lesson. Watch and learn. Surely you know how to do that, don't you?"

Everyone quickly left. Lucius tilted his head to look closer into her old eyes. Such a beautiful girl reside sin there. What happened?"

"She died." She replied. "She'll never come back again."

"But _this_ – this girl is a lot stronger, a lot smarter, and holds a lot more potential. She knows what she wants, she knows what she has." Lucius said, walking around her and sizing her up. She could be bigger and better than your Redeemer."

"Lucius, I am here to serve Aesehinini only."

"Oh Sehieth…you were so beautiful," he murmured.

"How'd you get out?"

"I was let out. The dementors seemed to think it vital for me to leave." He grinned.

"You must be so crazy."

"I could only think of you Sehieth. When I first saw you, it was like walking into a dream. I thought you were an angel."

"I'M NOT SEHIETH!" she screamed.

"Sure you are. You both broke my heart."

"How did I break your heart?"

"You killed her," he responded. "But you look the same. You could be twins. Yet, so young you still are," he sighed. "My very own child…" he muttered.

Sehietheliniae laughed. "Too hurt to kill it? No matter how much you hated it, you didn't have the balls to kill it."

His eyes lowered. "I was talking about you."

Hermione's eyes bulged out. Aebriwya stared in shock. Sehietheliniae just smiled. "You thought I had changed? That was just some poor, misguided soul looking for her father? No, I don't NEED a father. Aesehinini is quite enough for me, don't you think?'

Lucius shook his head and replied, "Wyahun diahnituv hghiaevueth tuvah brieth tuhinise weaaewya."

"Briantuv ini aema." She responded.

"Sehietheliniae, elthaevueth Dirahaechah aelahinieth aenidi chahmaeth weeinithhi maeth." He said.

She shook her head, "That's why I'm bringing Him back." She responded in English.

"Don't you just love happy endings?" Aebriwya asked Hermione.

"It doesn't sound like a happy ending. What were they saying? The language is so beautiful." Hermione said.

"Mainiahnieth."

"What's that?"

"Your name in our language."

"When did you learn this?"

"It was the first language I learned to speak," Aebriwya responded.

"Wow. Can you teach me?"

"I suppose a few little lessons wouldn't hurt. Plus, it looks like Sehietheliniae and Lucius are gonna take a while."

"You're American." Hermione observed, furrowing her eyebrows as she recognized Aebriwya's accent.

"I was born on our island, but when my mother died, I took my sister with me to America. We both learned more English and she never knew much of it. She was two when our mom died."

"How did you get back to this cult?"

"I was called to go. So I went and realized what I had been missing out on."

"Is Aebriwya translated?"

"To my English name, yes." She responded.

"What's that?"

"Abby."

* * *

"Harry, we have no idea where they are. There's no way we could find them, even with our skills." Sirius said as they Apparated into London, walking along a sidewalk on a major street.

Even though it was 5 in the morning, London was quite busy. Sirius shook his head. "Don't people go to bed?"

"I'm afraid not." Harry replied. "Now I know they haven't Apparated; we'd be able to tell, because the Ministry would have told us." He muttered. "They didn't go on brooms, as there are none missing and Draco doesn't have a broom of his own. So they've been running for about 7 hours now. I'll bet they're quite tired. In fact, they're probably asleep. Madison seems like one to be tired and complain about it. So, they couldn't have gotten this far." Harry turned to face Sirius, who was having some trouble keeping up with both Harry's pace and his ranting about where Draco and Allison could be.

He shrugged. "I'm here to support you. I'm just trying to think of why they ran off. We sent Allison to go tell Malfoy about Dumbledore, and she never came back. Maybe Malfoy wigged out, grabbed Allison, and ran off."

"He couldn't have. She had time to pack all of her stuff, then take some stuff out and run off. Don't you think that's a little strange? She went with him willingly."

"Looking for someone too?" a voice asked across the road.

They turned around and saw Sehietheliniae in her cloak. "You!" Harry gasped.

"Funny, that's what Granger said after she tackled me to the ground, just before I started to torture her. But don't worry, Aebriwya's taking good care of her for you." She laughed. "Weasley can't say anything though," she added cruelly. "He's not physically strong enough to do so."

Harry charged at her in the middle of the street, cars nearly hitting him. "Take that back," he growled as he grabbed her by the hook of her cloak.

"Don't worry. He's not dead. But I highly doubt he'll ever come out of the coma I put him in."

Harry wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed. She laughed. "You couldn't kill me. I'm not afraid to die."

This was causing a scene. Muggles were trying to pull Harry off of her, but it wasn't successful.

"You have a weakness, Harry," she hissed. "And its human love."

"It's not a weakness," he replied, as he squeezed even harder.

"You want to know why they ran away? Because a fool told them to. Stupid girl, she suffered a long and painful death," Sehietheliniae whispered. "She came in, broke down screaming. I beat her, hurt her, scratched her, killed her. She'll never come back again. SHE had a conscience."

Harry dropped his hands in surprise. "Who was she?"

"A girl by the name of Shelia Clairence. Never again will she smile wryly at a teacher when she answers a question correctly. Never again will she chant with us. Never again will she sleep in the Slytherin dorm."

Harry's eyes widened. "They're students?" he gasped.

She shrugged. "Some are. The rest of us are adults."

"You killed a young girl?" he roared. The Muggles all screamed and the police began to head towards the scene.

"Excuse me! No fighting in the streets!" they yelled.

Sehietheliniae stared at Harry. "If we find them, they're dead. So you'd better get cracking, Potter. Don't want to find your lover dead in your bed tomorrow morning." She hissed and then Disapparated.

Harry screamed out in rage. Sirius was talking to the police. "My son- yes, he's not all there. I was just taking him for a walk – that girl upsets him…she likes to get a rise out of him. Harry, please, come over here." Sirius said as Harry squeezed his hand so hard it turned purple.

"Alright then. _Obliviate_!" Sirius cried, hitting all of the Muggles on the street.

Sirius grabbed harry, who was still screaming curses and dragged him to a closed building. "_Alohamora_!"

The lock opened and they ran inside.

"Harry, calm down! You could get fired for that sort of behavior!"  
"Sirius, she KILLED a student because she was scared! She'll kill them! I don't even think Voldemort was this insane! And god knows what state Hermione is in."

"Not a bad one, if I do say so myself," a familiar voice said behind them. "In fact, not bad at all."

"Or maybe you could just say evil." Another voice added thoughtfully.

"Or just really entertaining when she's being tortured." Shane's voice said.

Sirius and Harry spun around to see Aebriwya standing there with a new cloaked figure standing between them. "Hello Harry," Hermione said. "Haven't we met before?'

~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 7~~~~~~~


	9. Crimson Regret

Hi guys! I'm trying to type everything up as quickly as I can! I've got 3 more chapters that are finished and need to be typed out. Unfortunately, this also means full editing cannot happen. Because I wrote this about 8 years ago, it requires some serious revamping. Also, bear with me. None of my characters are Mary Sues...repeat, none of my non canon characters are Mary Sues. Stick with it, it gets interesting as we wear on...definitely getting out of the specific Hogwarts realm though...

Please R&R! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it has a little slash in it. ;)

**Chapter 8: Crimson Regret**

"Sehieth, did you ever care about your father?" Lucius asked with a grin.

"My name is Sehietheliniae and I have no father." She snapped.

Lucius glared at her. "Don't be this way." He said softly.

"I was born this way, Lucius. Take a look around you. I did this!"

"You're proud of this?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"Naturally."

"Why? How could you be proud of this? You're in over your head in this! It's not what you think! If Aesehinini is really speaking to you, you're getting the message wrong. This is a horrible ritual that you will perform and many of your people will die, including you."

"Sehietheliniae glared at him. "My mother put those ideas into your head. She was a weak person. She couldn't withstand all of this torture and worship our people do. Then she met you. She grew even weaker. Sure, I was an infant, but I was told stories about her. Aesehinini told me to kill her. So I did. Any you tell me I don't know what you're doing?"

"Before Lucius could reply, a follower fell through the hole. "Tuhieth Elaediwya, Clarence betrayed us!"

Sehietheliniae spun around. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I heard her talking to – "

"What was she doing?"

"She told Malfoy to run! He ran off with Madison!"

Aebriwya turned around sharply. "My sister is here?"

He nodded. "They've run away and Clarence is to blame!"

"She's gone too far. I'll kill her. When you find her, let me know. You know how." She said, glaring. Lucius' eyes widened.

"She betrayed you?" he asked.

"Stupid, foolish girl! Her poor misguided life was too much for her. Well, she had been talking about suicide; I suppose she wanted to save the world in the process. Oh well. We'll find her. It's not hard. See what happens when bad things happen to good people, Lucius? You see? It's awful and kind of sad. For you weaklings, I guess. Let me ask you this: Will you join our side or not?"

"I will never be a member of your cult," he said bravely.

"Then tie him up," she ordered to the follower who had informed her of Shelia's betrayal. "You will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."

His eyes shone. "Thank you, Tuhieth Elaediwya."

"Now tell me, is the ritual ready?"

He nodded. "All translations have been made. All we need now is Dirahaechah."

"Don't speak that name." Sehietheliniae snapped. He recoiled and nodded. "But that is all we need?"

He nodded. Sehietheliniae grinned, and responded, "Now, tie Lucius up. If you put up a fight, I will kill you. And I can do it as slow as I want to."

"Don't do this." Lucius begged.

Sehietheliniae saw a slight movement and said, "Clarence, come out."

"What's going on?" Shelia asked in a small voice. "Why is Lucius here?"

"He's paying a little visit. Now, I was told that you've been talking to people. People you shouldn't be talking to about important and confidential subjects."

Shelia looked terrified. "I-I-"

"Are you sorry?"

"It – I – was – I couldn't – death – " she stammered.

"Fool. You thought you could save the world before you died? Well, I'll have to admit, it will slow us down, but don't worry; we'll still have our fun. How you remind me so much of my mother. When she died, she spilled out her entire life on various subjects within the 50 hours she tiptoed between life and death while I tortured her."

Lucius and Shelia both cried out at that remark. "You both are weak. Lucius, you will be an offering to Aesehinini. But you, Clarence, you will be shown as an example for what could happen if someone is too scared to carry through with our plans."

Her face paled even more. "You wouldn't - -you – you –I –" she stuttered.

"Shut up." Sehietheliniae snapped and smacked Shelia's face. She cried out.

"Don't – please. I'm sorry!" she screeched. "Help me! Someone! Professor Granger!"

"She's being taught a little lesson, my dear." Aebriwya said, turning to Shelia and Sehinini. "But we have a new recruit. And she's willing to go find our runaways."

Shelia screamed whens he saw Hermione, her face covered in tattoos spiraling down her face in half circles, diamond patterns, and half hearts. Her face was no longer that sweet, soft Hermione Granger-like face. Not for a second did Shelia believe that it was Hermione at all.

It was Maeiniahnieth.

* * *

Draco screamed when he saw Hermione's face and his eyes flew open. Alison had been shaking him, and when he screamed, she jumped backwards, crashing into a wall. "Ow! Draco, what's wrong? What the hell just happened?"

"My father - he's out of Azkaban. Sehietheliniae is my sister. Shelia is as good as dead. Aebriwya turned Hermione into one of them." Draco said quickly, not making any sense.

As each words fell out of Draco's mouth, Allison looked more and more confused. "Shelia? Granger? What the HELL is going on?"

Draco then explained what he had seen in more detail, and Allison cried out when he spoke of Aebriwya turning Hermione into a cult member. "What the hell? Draco, I promise you – I'll kill her. I don't care if she's my sister or not…she ruined Hermione."

"No need to. She'll die soon enough. Everyone will. If they succeed in what they want to do."

"But they won't!" Allison said desperately.

"Why not wait for it – possibly eagerly? This world sucks. There is no better life here – we'll grow old and die. Does that sound fun to you?" he demanded. "If you give me an alternate option where our lives are actually worth something, maybe I'll change my mind. In fact, I'm looking forward to dying!" Draco shouted.

"How can you say that? There is so much to live for! Take your father, for instance. Isn't how you wish he would have been a good and loving father, thus making you vow to be a better one when you have children enough to keep you going?" she demanded.

"What if I said that I didn't give a fuck at what you had to say?" Draco shot back.

"Then I'd say you were lying!" she snapped.

The two glared at each other. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Allison said. "I just know how precious life is, and when I hear people talking like that, it scares me. I don't ever want it to be that way." She said sadly.

Draco didn't say anything. "Allison – I'm so confused. I just want it all to end."

"I can only imagine why you'd feel that way, because after what you've been through, I expect you would want to keep your body under any circumstance."

"I wasn't talking about that," Draco replied, suddenly sobering up.

"What were you talking about?" she asked curiously. "Are you referring to something more than the world ending?"

"No." Draco responded guiltily.

"Oh, come on." she probed.

"I want to end the games. I just want to tell someone how I feel about them." Draco finally replied, not looking up.

Allison gained back that familiar glint in her eye. "Who?" she asked casually.

"Look, I'm not telling you." Draco replied. "It's personal. Let's just got to sleep. We have a few hours before sunrise."

And so they rolled over and fell asleep. Just before Allison drifted off, she whispered, "Goodnight, Draco Malfoy. Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry asked his friend, who looked quite different than he had ever seen her. She held a cold, hard face, which was covered in tattoos.

She sneered. 'That's what they used to call me, wasn't it? Mudblood Hermione Granger, the smartest girl at Hogwarts. He was on your side, wasn't she?" she asked. "But believe me, I'm not Hermione. I'm Mainiahnieth. So don't call me Hermione anymore. She was weak."

"No she wasn't," Harry replied. "She was one of the strongest people I've ever met."

She snorted. "No she wasn't. She loved. That was weak. You're weak if you love. You're soft."

"No you're not weak if you love! You only become stronger! Don't you remember, that's how I defeated Voldemort!"

"If you're so strong, then why are you crying?" she asked softly, mocking Harry's words.

Aebriwya laughed. "Harry, you are weak. I mean, really. Oh, your friend is taken by the cult! Boo-hoo!" she giggled. "Well, guess what? Get over it, just like you did with Dumbledore's death!" she grinned. "I had such fun putting bits of poison in those Reeses Pieces he liked so much."

Harry and Sirius dove at her, but she said, "_Setuvahpo_." And they froze in place. "Don't mess with me. I need to see my dear sister. Do you know where they are? _Sepoethaekiah_!"

Harry shook his head. "We don't know."

"Oh, mawyeth diethaerah, you must know something!" Aebriwya urged.

"Nope." Sirius said. "Who's your sister?" he suddenly demanded.

"Miss Allison Madison." Aebriwya grinned.

Sirius frowned. "Allison? But her sister is dead. Your cult killed her."

"They killed me? Oh, certainly not! They made me the person I am today! And there's nothing better than that! I mean, I am one of the highest ranked Aesehinini worshippers. I will be rewarded beyond my wildest dreams. So, tell me again, sweetie. How am I weak?"

"Because you think you're invincible." Harry replied.

Sirius finally lost it. "What do you want?"

Hermione shrugged. "We're here to distract you while Sehietheliniae finds Malfoy and Madison. Of course, we were hoping you'd know where they were and we could find them so much easier. But until then…we're gonna have a little bit of fun."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry you're like this," Harry said, staring at his old friend sadly.

She only laughed. "_Crucio_!" she said, and Harry screamed in agony.

"Hermione – stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Sirius cried as he rushed to help Harry, who was on the floor, twitching.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," she snapped. "I'm torturing my ex best friend."

"Hermione, please! You were completely brainwashed! This is wrong and you know it!" Sirius yelled.

She laughed again. "Sirius, you are a fool and always have been. You just have a temper. I wouldn't be surprised if you were one of Aebriwya's family members."

Aebriwya laughed. "Our family would have nothing to do with his. We only marry those on our island. No one else."

Hermione had a glint in her eye that Harry had never seen before. It was a hunger, a desire. But what kind of desire? She held arrogant confidence, quite unlike the normal Hermione had.

"Really, Hermione. What do you want?" Harry asked, getting to his feet.

"We need Dirahaechah. You know our vital information to find our God though."

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Madison know exactly where He is. Where are they?" Aebriwya demanded.

"We don't know!" Sirius said desperately. "Now leave us be!"

"It wasn't talking to you, Black." Aebriwya replied. "I was talking to Harry over here."

Harry had gone very pale indeed.

"Mainiahnieth has informed me you have a fine way of locating Mr. Malfoy." Aebriwya said, grinning.

"Harry? What is she talking about?" Sirius demanded, but Harry just stared at Hermione, who was laughing cruelly.

"Hermione – I trusted you with that secret. How could you do that?" he asked in amazement.

"Poor Harry." Hermione wiped a fake tear off her cheek. "Why wouldn't I tell them? Sehietheliniae is waiting for your answer." She said impatiently.

"I won't tell you where he is!"

"You know where he is?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"It's a long story." Harry replied, glaring at Hermione.

"_Imperio_!" Aebriwya said, and Harry felt slightly dreamy, completely relaxed.

Tell me where he is. Tell me and I won't kill you right here.

"No." Harry replied.

I'll tell Sirius how you know where he is and then kill the both of you. You are of no use if you will not speak. And I can find them many other ways. Our spells will track him down. We'll kill both of them. Slowly.

"Oh bloody hell," Hermione groaned. "_Rahpoethse_!" she said, and ropes shot out of her wand, bounding Sirius tightly. She pulled him towards her and took out a large knife and held it up to Sirius' throat. 'If you don't tell us where they are, I'll kill him. This time, I'll make sure he won't come back."

"Whatever you do, don't tell her, Harry." Sirius said. "Please don't do anything stupid."

Harry stared at Aebriwya, who was smiling. "Come, Harry. Tell us and your godfather will live."

"Let Sirius go first." Harry finally answered. "If you don't I won't tell you anything."

Aebriwya nodded towards Hermione. Hermione frowned, but pushed Sirius away from her knife. "Now tell us." Aebriwya said.

Harry took in a deep breath and spoke, "Tuhiethwya aeraheth gahnieth."

Everyone gasped at this, including Harry himself.

"THEY ARE NOT GONE!" Hermione yelled.

"How do you know their language?" Sirius cried.

Harry looked at him, bewildered. "I don't know!"

"Tell me, where are they?" Aebriwya demanded again.

"Tuhiethwya aeraheth diethaedi!" Harry suddenly roared.

Aebriwya and Hermione both dove at him. "You're lying! You lie!" Aebriwya shrieked.

"No, I am not lying. They are dead." Harry replied.

"NO!" Aebriwya screamed. "We need them!"

"I cannot lie." Harry responded. "I cannot feel Draco's presence anymore."

"You lie," hissed a voice from the corner of the room.

Harry spun around, looking to see who it was and when he saw her, his knees nearly gave out. Sirius too, cried out and stared.

Even though he knew it wasn't really her, it was still shocking. With her beautiful red hair and bottle green eyes, a middle-aged Lily Potter stood before them.

* * *

"I dunno what you've heard about me…but a bitch can't get a dollar out of me! No Cadillac no cars you can't see…that I'm a muthafuckin' P-I-M-P!" Allison sang as she walked out of the bathroom from her shower.

Draco rubbed his eyes. "What?"

"A Muggle song," she responded.

"Why would you be singing that? What exactly is the purpose of singing about how you take money from hookers?"

"Because I think it's funny as hell." She replied. "Any good dreams?"

"No." Draco replied.

"Bad dreams?"

"No."

"Any dreams at all?"

"Not that I can recall."

Allison smiled. "Well, we'd better get going. Remember, we're running as fast as we can from the evil cult people."

"You're certainly happier than you were yesterday." Draco remarked.

"No, I've had 3 cups of coffee in the past hour."

"Oh…you don't really look like a coffee drinker."

Allison sipped from her mug. "Hey, it's free. Come on. We've got to go. I'm sure people know we're gone."

Draco nodded. "I'm going to lose my job."

"Yeah," Allison agreed. "Now, to get dressed. I don't think you want to walk out in your – erm – boxers."

Draco looked down and remembered he was wearing his favorite dark blue silky boxers. "Well, could you turn around or something?" he asked childishly, making sure he was completely covered up by the blankets.

Allison sighed and said, "I need to go get some breakfast. Anything you want in particular?"

"Whatever you're going to eat."

She smiled and walked off, singing, "I'm a muthafuckin' P-I-M-P!"

She laughed loudly and closed the door.

Draco sighed, stood up, and remembered the dream he had last night that he failed to tell Allison about.

He had been in a huge building, and was between Sehietheliniae and Aebriwya. Couldn't see their faces, but he saw them in their long, black cloaks and simply had the knowledge that it was them.

In front of the three were more than a thousand cloaked figures. Sehietheliniae was chanting, and the cult members were echoing her words, screaming their throats raw. Aebriwya was laughing at harry, who was tied up and struggling against his bonds. He called out a name and the earth started to shake. Blood started pouring out of Draco's mouth; he felt like it would never end. Sehietheliniae turned to him, her face covered in blood. Sehietheliniae turned to him, her face covered in blood. She opened her mouth, but Draco could not hear what she was saying. Aebriwya grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. "She's your sister and the other is your mother!" Aebriwya screamed loudly.

Draco covered his ears and fell to his knees. Someone was screaming, they wouldn't stop, it was too loud. Draco couldn't handle it anymore.

Suddenly, Harry was running to Draco, his eyes wide and scared. Sehietheliniae stared at Harry.

Everything was moving 50 times its normal speed. Harry disappeared and so did all of the cult members. Everything was moving faster, faster, as fast as it could, until everything became a blur.

There was a buzzing in his ears that was getting louder and louder until it was unbearable. Suddenly, everything stopped, including the buzzing. Draco screamed a long scream. Then he had woken.

What could it have meant, he wondered. He recognized Sehietheliniae's face from somewhere, but the blood on her face had made it hard to see who she was.

There was a knock on his door. "Hold on!" Draco yelled, pulling on a pair of Muggle jeans.

"Room service!" a girl's voice called.

"Okay! Just wait!" Draco threw on a shirt and ran to the door.

A girl holding a tray smiled. "Here's your breakfast. Enjoy your meal."

Draco stared. 'But I didn't get room service."

She shrugged. "I only deliver. It will still be charged to your room, even if you don't eat it."

"Well, my um – partner should be coming up here to bring me food."

She sighed. "Well then, you'd better call her."

"Call?" Draco asked, confused.

"Yes, call the restaurant downstairs and tell your partner that you already have food."

"So I…pick up the phoney…" Draco said slowly, confused about how to operate this Muggle contraption.

"Yes, the phone. Right over there." She appeared annoyed.

Before anything more could happen, Allison appeared at the door, loaded down with a large variety of food. "Uh, who's this," Allison asked, surveying the room service lady.

The lady turned around and Allison gasped. The room service girl screamed and dropped the food. "You!" She cried.

Allison stared at her. "Yeah, me. So, now you're going after Draco?"

She blushed. "Ally, I'm not after him!"

"Yes, and if you tell me that there isn't a Sleeping Drought in there, I'll eat my wand."

"Really?"

"No. Callie, why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"Okay, I'm not after Draco or anyone. I really can't tell you – "

Draco interrupted. "Can one of you two PLEASE explain what's going on?"

Allison laughed. "Draco, this is one of my co-workers! Callie here has always been VERY interested in you since she did her Auror's thesis on you. Callie is one of the only American purebloods left." Allison added.

"So are you," Callie replied, as if it were a privilege to be an American pureblood.

Draco frowned. "I didn't think there were any American purebloods left. My father always talked about America as the country of filthy halfbreeds."

Callie shook her head, almost as if she were offended. "There are exactly 20 pureblooded families. Only 10 of them are entirely wizarding. Others have a Muggle or Squib or two."

"Okay, well, what's your surname?" Draco asked.

Callie blushed. "You may know a branch of my family. Our side created our own family tree after a crazy old grandfather was banished to America for practicing inappropriate charms on his house-elf."

Draco winced. "So, what's your surname?"

As Allison's grin grew wider, Callie said, "My name is Callie. Callie Black."

"What?" Draco asked loudly. "You're related to Sirius Black?"

"She nodded. "Our line was burnt off, but that crazy grandfather had 2 children: Phineas and Henry. Phineas was of age, so he stayed in England, but Henry went with his father to the USA." She huffed. "I am here to speak with my cousin many times removed and see if he would be willing to reconsider his disinterest in continuing the family line."

Draco tried to smile. Family blood purity had definitely become lower on his list of priorities. Then he realized something. "Hey! We're related too!"

She smiled. "I guess we are. After Narcissa married your father..related to the longest and purest family, the Malfoys, we joined that line as well."

"It's not all that great." Draco said, shaking his head.

Allison was looking uncomfortable. "Draco, can I speak with you alone?"

Draco nodded and Allison pulled him out of the room with great strength. "What?" Draco asked, rubbing his arm, which was beginning to bruise.

"Callie is completely obsessed with the purity of blood. She's no where near as crazy as those Aesehininians, but it was rumored that she was passing information to Chris Crow."

"Who?"

Allison shoved him, shocked at his stupidity. "He was like…an American version of Voldemort, although not nearly as powerful. He caused chaos and pandemonium in America for several years." She said hastily. "But Draco, you've got to remember. If she tries anything weird -

"What kind of – "

"Don't interrupt me!" she snapped. "The American purebloods were much different than the European pureloods. They are incredibly sensitive to the matter of heritage and hate the European wizards – even though most of them descend from European wizards, like the Black family. Surely, you took Muggle Studies?  
Draco shook his head. Allison's eyes widened. "Why the hell not? It's dead useful living in the Muggle world at times!"

"You are forgetting who my father was and that during my time at school, I was possessed by him." Draco replied coldly.

Allison looked as though he had slapped her. 'Right. Sorry." But since she was incredibly stubborn and kept her emotions inside, she plowed right on. "You must resist whatever she tries to do or does!"

"I thought the two of you were friends."

Allison looked exasperated. "We ARE, Draco, but she will go all lengths to accomplish anything that has to do with purebloods and the authenticity of blood! Promise me you'll be careful!"

"I really don't understand you." Draco commented, shaking his head.

"Think. Not only do we have a cult after us, but we have an American pureblood walking with us."

"She's coming along?"

"Most likely, yes."

"But we can't have anyone else coming!"

Allison shook her head. "You try telling her that."

Draco sighed. "Maybe I will. Hey! Callie! Could you come over here for a moment?"

There seemed to be a crash, a shriek, and a thud. Draco and Allison quickly ran to the area where they heard it.

There was Callie holding Draco's empty suitcase, his things scattered on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Allison demanded.

Callie grunted. "I was looking through your things, Draco. Auror's privilege."

Allison laughed. "And you happen to be hiding his boxers because…"

Draco looked horrified. "Callie, you can't come with us!"

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it'll just slow us down! Plus, we may never see Sirius Black again. Not like it's a bad thing…" Draco paused to consider how great it would be if he didn't have to see that abusive man again.

Callie's lips tightened. "You need me, Draco."

The moment she took her lime green eyes on him, Draco felt a strange pain going through his head. He gasped and then fell to the floor, screaming, as another memory washed over him.

* * *

"Lucius Malfoy. You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law Enforcement, to be tried for your crime of being a Death Eater and using the Imperius curse on your son to gain power over Hogwarts. Do you deny this?"

Lucius Malfoy stared at Cornelius Fudge, then at Albus Dumbledore, then finally looked at a small table in front of them.

There was an incredibly weak, pale boy with a pointed face sitting in a chair. His hair had grown to his shoulders and he had a rather untidy beard. But it wasn't his fault. He had been in Azkaban for 11 months. However, a boy named Harry Potter saved his supposedly cursed life. He finally told Dumbledore what he had seen happen to Draco and Dumbledore immediately set up trial.

The now adult Draco Malfoy stared back at his father, who said calmly, "I deny possessing my son. He killed the children upon his own free will."

Draco tried to yell, tried to cuss out his traitor of a father, but he could only lift a finger and then collapse on the table.

Such a sad sight, for such a young boy who should have all of his options open for him. He should have been starting a life for himself; yet instead, he was forced to relive his miserable 7 years.

"And Narcissa Malfoy, you have also been called here to be charged for the aid of Lucius Malfoy's behavior, for allowing him to use 2 of the 3 Unforgiveable Curses on his underage son, and putting a powerful Memory charm on him each term he got home from Hogwarts. Do you deny this?"

The blond witch buried her face, sobbing and shook her head.

"You do not deny this?" Fudge asked, slightly taken back.

"I do not deny this," Narcissa said, trying to hold in her sobs. "But I also agreed to this trial, because I need to – "

"I do no care what you have to say. Lucius, do you admit to this?"

Lucius' mouth set firmer, seemed to think for a second, and opened his mouth, screaming words of outrage. "THAT FUCKING SPOILED CHILD! HE COULD HAVE HAD IT MADE! HE COULD HAVE BEEN ON THE DARK LORD'S RIGHT HAND SIDE! BUT THE BASTARD IS UNGRATEFUL! IT WAS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM, THE LITTLE PRICK!"

And he probably would have said more if it were not for Draco, who fought with all his energy to speak. He spoke in a very hoarse voice, "I was in Azkaban for 11 months for committing crimes I couldn't remember. You pretended to be in shock and gave me a trial, accusing me of the things you performed while in my body. Do not call me the spoiled one."

_Before any more could happen, Draco's vision was blurred, shapes moving around as the present Draco was moved forward a few months after Lucius' trial._

The door knocked at Draco's door. He got up, covered up in his dark blue quilt. It was raining rather hard outside. So he flung open the door and gasped at who stood there, soaking wet on his doorstep.

It was Harry Potter. He smiled and said, "Can I come in?"

Draco nodded. "Sit down." He croaked, hardly able to speak from the surprise.

So they walked over to his red cough and sat down.

"I hear you're going to teach at Hogwarts," Harry said after a while.

Draco nodded. "Dumbledore's offering me the job. I'm not sure if I'll take it."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Harry said with a smile.

"Right. So you don't show up on my porch for no reason. What do you want?'

Harry took in a deep breath, and said, "I want you."

Draco blinked. "Excuse me?"

But harry didn't answer him. Instead, he moved in closer and pulled Draco in to a kiss.

At first, Draco was shocked, but eventually melted and kissed him back. Their tongues were battling fiercely, locked in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. But then, Draco pulled away in shock of what he had just done. "Did I just imagine that? Am I having visions now?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "Draco, I love you. I – I have ever since I saw you that one time, when I realized you were innocent. I have been thinking about you for the past 2 years, wishing that we could be together. I can't stand it anymore. I need you."

Draco did not know which came more of a shock to him: The part where Harry loved him, the part where he loved Harry back, or the part where Harry had just called him by his first name. Oh, fuck it, "Harry I – I love you too."

Harry smiled and kissed him again, this time more gently. Their clothes seemed to melt off, and as they began to fuck, time seemed to fly. As they both came to their climaxes at the same time, calling out each other's names, they fell asleep, wrapped up in their tangle of nakedness.

Hours later, Harry stood up and got dressed and whispered, "Draco, I love you. I'm sorry, but _Obliviate_!"

And then he disappeared, leaving Draco to wonder that next morning why he had fallen asleep on the couch naked.

~END OF CHAPTER 8~


	10. Fool for Love and Gods

Special thanks to my boyfriend for being so understanding while I neglect him and type this up. Seeing as I wrote this before he met me (and after I had gotten slightly out of my fanfiction obsession), he deserves some props.

Oh, and "mawya diethaerah" is a term of endearment used by the Aesehininians, just in case anyone didn't catch onto that.

ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 9: Fool for Love and Gods

Draco woke up on a Muggle train. His head was in Callie's lap and she was giving him a rather motherly look. He immediately sat up. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I am staying here to make sure you're okay." She sang.

"No. Why are you here? Come to kill me?" Draco asked accusingly.

Her eyes narrowed, but a smile remained on her face. 'I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, Callie. Why are you here with me?"

She stopped smiling. "I'm not here to do anything evil – not at least, what you consider evil."

"Why are you here?" Draco repeated.

She took in a deep breathe. "Well, see, there's a problem. The crazed Aesehininian people know you have something they want. Since only you have it, if you weren't here to tell them this information, then they can't fulfill their dreams. Their civilization will collapse and the world would be saved. And I would be the one responsible for that." Callie grinned.

Draco frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? What information?"

She laughed. "I don't know, go ask them when you meet them…in HELL!" she said loudly as she raised her wand.

Draco's instinct was excellent. He dove at Callie's ankles and she fell onto the cushioned seat, Draco standing up with his wand at her throat. "Why? What information?" he asked more gently this time.

She shook her head. "All I know is that in order for them to gain control of the tablets they need information. And if I were to kill you, then there is no way for them to kill everything in existence. Draco, this has nothing to do with my feelings for you; in fact, I wish it weren't this way. Let me kill you so billions may live."

"But I thought that they would kill only anyone with Muggle blood." Draco said. "Not like that isn't terrible." He added hastily.

"Don't you have a correct grasp on them, Draco? Their so-called Christ was once a cold-blooded killer. Once they bring him back, he will order his people to kill everything else, including themselves. Remember, he is possessed by Aesehinini herself!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"And I have some sort of information that would help them?" Draco asked with as much innocence as possible.

"Yes. And if you were smart, you'd go out and kill yourself before they could extract it from you."

He nodded, but then shoved his wand deeper into her throat, which was beginning to pierce her skin. "You bitch. You told me all of this! Now there's a problem, because I'll be trying to figure out this information in my mind, which will be distracting me from running like mad from them!"

She winced and struggled. "If you kill me, Draco, there will be another tracking you tomorrow."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "There are more of you."

She grinned. "Our side of the Black family bred and bred. We were bred for one thing: To kill the Prophecy."

When she spoke those words, her eyes widened in shock that she revealed something of that magnitude to Draco. Draco stared at her. "I'm the Prophecy?"

"A prophecy was made about you – for you." She replied, still in shock.

"Do you know it?" Draco asked quickly. When she did not respond, he dropped his wand, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her hard. "TELL ME, DAMMIT!"

She punched his face, dove for his wand, and cried, "I won't tell you anything! _Avada Kedara_!"

Draco closed his eyes, feeling a bit queasy, seeing brilliant green light, and waited for his death.

But it didn't happen. For Draco heard a thud and when he opened his eyes, he saw Callie Black lying on the floor, dead. She had committed suicide.

* * *

"M-m-m-Mum?" Harry asked in amazement.

Lily smiled a cold smirk. The beauty that Harry had seen in her pictures was gone, just like Hermione. But she was dead – she didn't exist anymore – even though Harry kept telling this to himself, he couldn't help but disbelieve it. His mother was standing in front of him.

She nodded. "Do you see what has become of me, my son? Aebriwya, Mainiahnieth, stay where you are." She said in a rather croaky voice as they had begun to close in on Sirius and Harry. "You lie, Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy is not dead. I just now sent him a memory that you stole from him, to keep for yourself. Selfish little brat, isn't he, Sirius?" she asked, turning her eyes on Harry's shocked godfather. "Just like his father, they always say."

"You're – you're dead – " Sirius managed to choke out.

She laughed. "Can a dead person do this?" she raised her wand, looked at Hermione, and said, "_Niahramae_!"

Hermione screamed as the tattoos disappeared from her face and the terrible cold glint in her eyes disappeared.

Harry yelled out, and tried to run towards Hermione, who was sobbing on the floor, but Aebriwya held him back, grinning. Lily had made Hermione normal again.

"You served your purpose well, mawya diethaerah. But you are done here. You no longer serve a purpose to this adventure." She laughed and cried, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green light almost seemed to go in slow motion to Harry and Sirius as they watched it fly towards Hermione, who didn't even look up.

Before the curse hit her, Harry screamed only one word, "DRACO!" he suddenly felt a connection to the blonde, and could see a train and a dead girl on the floor.

And then Hermione died. Harry screamed. "What's happened to you? You're my mum! You're not a part of the cult!"

She shook her head, grinning ear to ear. "Harry, I want you to tell Sirius why you and Draco speak our language. Tell him everything. Tell him how you gained his trust and then betrayed him, leaving the poor boy alone. You need to tell him all what you've done, and then tell Draco. TELL HIM!" she yelled, rather deranged.

Sirius was looking at Harry oddly. "Harry, what they hell is she talking about?"

But Harry was silent. Lily smiled and whispered, "_Sepoethaekiah_."

He turned to Aebriwya and Lily, and said, "Niah."

Lily and Aebriwya narrowed their eyes. "Oh, speak in English you fool. Tell us where they are and tell Sirius all about your fun betrayal. Tell him about how you fucked the blond, then didn't speak to him for years afterwards."

"YOU KILLED HERMIONE!" Harry roared, pulled out his wand, and shot a hex at Harry. As the two of them began to duel, Sirius and Aebriwya did the same. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Harry yelled.

It hit Lily and she screamed. But she was still alive. She tackled him. "Harry, Draco remembers! Imagine what he's doing right now! But you're selfish!" she screeched. "All we want is to talk to him and you're busy playing hero! You don't even care about the man you keep telling yourself that you love! He's going through so much pain, and you couldn't care less!" she shrieked, shaking him like mad.

And then she disintegrated before him. Harry yelled out and hurled a hex at Aebriwya, who had Sirius cornered. She dodged it, but it gave Sirius time to get away.

"That wasn't Lily," Sirius said, shaking like mad. "She would have never done something stupid like that."

Aebriwya appeared offended. "It's not stupid."

"But that wasn't Lily." Sirius repeated.

"Smart boy. He gets his cookie for the day. Sehietheliniae didn't do a very good job in convincing you, I guess, but she got her point across well, I daresay." She looked at Harry curiously, who couldn't help but look guilty.

"Aren't you going to kill us?" Harry asked.

She looked shocked. "Not yet, mawya diethaerah! You still have some significance. But it would be okay to kill Sirius, but you know what? I pity you."

"Why? You shouldn't." Harry asked.

"Oh, but I should. You know the casualties so far. That's not even half of the deaths that will occur before we even find Mr. Malfoy." Aebriwya took in a deep breath, grinning. "But that's besides the point. Even though you ruined Sehietheliniae's plan, I ought to –"

"You mean she's not dead."

"Heavens, no! But before I was interrupted, I was trying to get you to tell Sirius about what happened between you and Draco."

"I won't say it."

She sighed. "Alright. Either tell Sirius the truth about you or tell me where Madison and Malfoy are, or all I'll kill Sirius in front of you and lock you in here with your two dead friends' bodies." She smiled, her shrot blond hair glowing eerily as the sun started to come up. "There are your choices. Pick one. Or two. Or if you want, all three. But – nothing else." She laughed.

"Harry, just tell me, and she'll let us go!"

"No she won't." he replied.

Aebriwya frowned. "I promise that, if you do the talking, I'll let both of you out of here, unscathed for now."

Harry nodded, and said, "Maungaeleth tuvraeinini. Wyahunel faeinidi tuhiethma tuhiethraheth."

Aebriwya's eyes glittered maliciously. "Which Muggle train? Say it in English, won't you?"

"The one from Canterbury. You'd better hurry. They'll get arrested if you don't take them out."

"Why?"

Harry's smile was the larger of the two. "Because a Victorin has committed suicide."

She ran to Harry and kissed his forehead. He felt a searing pain through his brain. She grinned, and she and Shane (who seemed to be awfully quiet during this entire time), Disapparated.

"You lied?" Sirius asked.

"Nope." Harry answered.

"Why the hell not?" Sirius demanded.

"Well, first of all, there'd be no way to lie like that in English. It's too developed for that."

"Then why did you tell them?" Sirius yelled.

Harry grinned. "Don't you worry."

"Harry, I'm your partner! I have a right to know!"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. There's only one thing that matters right now. And that's Hermione and what I'm going to do to the murderous bitch who killed her." He growled and kneeled down by Hermione's lifeless body. "God knows what they've done to Ron."

Sirius gave him a look of sympathy. "Don't sink to their level like that. We'll get them but don't do anything rash. I doubt Hermione would want you to become a coldblooded murderer, just to avenge her death yourself."

"But Hermione would have said that I should get revenge for what they did to her, how they brainwashed her with their magicks. And she wouldn't have become a killer. These people are the lowest of the low; lower than Voldemort. And I promise I'll kill them, Hermione." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Harry, let's get out of here and find Malfoy and Allison."

"But I need to take Hermione," Harry insisted, tears running freely down his face.

"Harry, you can come back later! Malfoy has information that they need to bring their leader back! And don't you dare say otherwise."

Harry ignored Sirius and looked gently into Hermione's lifeless body.

"Harry, you want revenge on them? You want to kill them and have them breathe their last breaths with you standing over them? Then come! We need to go now, before they captured or worse! Harry, we've got to go! It's our job!"

Harry looked down. "Sirius, I am – "

Sirius lost his cool. "NO! STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD! SHE'S DEAD AND WALLOWING IN PITY IS GOING TO NOTHING TO AVENGE HER DEATH!"

Harry blinked a few times, then nodded. "You're right. Now let's go, before this place opens up."

He bent over Hermione, whispering several complex spells. Her body disappeared. "I sent her back to Hogwarts, with a message to Snape."

The two then Apparated to London Underground, where Draco and Allison would be arriving shortly.

"Callie?" Draco whispered. "Are you…" he trailed off.

He walked towards her body and nudged her with his foot. His only source of good information was gone. But why had looking at her like that caused the horrible memory?

_But it wasn't horrible_, Draco said to himself. _Even the trial made me happy for some reason. But the one where Harry and I…was that real? But why would he have wiped my memory like that? Is that why we can see where the other is? How does that work?_

He felt emotions as he never had before. The longing to be complete, the ache for solitude, yet to have someone beside him at all points, and pain. Oh, how there was pain. There was so much pain, he didn't know how he had not been able to feel it. Why? He kept finding himself wondering this. Why did he feel like this? Why did he cover up his feelings? Why did it have to be this way? Why?

He stumbled and fell into the seat and rested his head against the wall. _Did that really happen, or was it just a dream? Did Harry really love me? Does he really love me?_ Draco felt a tear fall down his cheek and watched it as it hit the ground. _I want him so much!_ _Do you hear that Harry? I still love you! But do you love me, Harry?_ he screamed inside his head and then buried his face in the seat, trying to disappear.

"Draco? Are you – oh shit." Allison said. "What happened to Callie? What happened to you?'

"Suicide." He choked out. "Memories."

"Suicide memories?"

"No, she committed suicide and when I blacked out a few hours ago – memories that were wiped away from me came back. Beautiful memories…" he trailed off.

Allison raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry we had to keep running and that damned Callie – suicide?"

"She told me that I held information, that I had to die and the world would be saved. You know what I have to do." He responded.

Allison's eyes widened. "No," she breathed. "You can't die now."

"Now, not now. Before I go, I need to say goodbye to someone. The man who wiped my memory."

"Don't go. Now or later, don't go. Callie was clearly insane and she could have been making it up."

That was when the power out and the train stopped. Screamed ensued and Allison and Draco pulled out their wands. "You feel that?" she whispered.

"Two powerful wizards," Draco replied.

"No. Two powerful witches."

"You don't think they've found us?"

"How could they have? But they're coming! How could they have done that?"

Draco thought back. Could his emotions have affected the bond between him and Harry, causing Harry to be able to see Draco? He knew he had seen Harry. There was fighting, someone had died. That could have been how they knew where he was.

"Well? Any idea?"

"No, not at all," he lied. "But if they want me, they'll have to drag me out of here with a fight."

Allison laughed. "Which, of course, will take less than a minute."

"No, it won't." Draco protested as the compartment door opened.

There stood Aebriwya in her silky white robes and Sehietheliniae wearing black robes with gold trim and a hood covering her face. "So, we meet again , Ally," Aebriwya gushed. "You're very beautiful."

Allison looked away in pain, unable to face what used to be her sister. Draco stood his ground. "Sehietheliniae, why don't you just show your face?"

"What if I really don't feel like it?" she said in a mocking tone. "Shut up. We're here for you. And to kill this one, which I'm sure her sister will be willing to do."

Aebriwya nodded. "Unless you'd like to join us."

"Nah, she'd just end up like Granger." Sehietheliniae said with a smile in her voice.

"What happened to Hermione?" Draco demanded.

"Oh, Aebriwya made her one of us, but she wasn't much of a follower. So I killed her."

"In a rather poor form of Lily Potter. Potter and Black saw right through you." Aebriwya scolded playfully.

Sehietheliniae laughed rather harshly. "It served its purpose. I had Harry convinced and made him realize that I can see through anything. Speaking of which, let's greet the two who just Apparated outside of the compartment door."

Aebriwya grinned and slid the door open and pushed Harry and Sirius on the ground. "Stupid boys." She sang.

Draco looked over at Harry who purposely looked away with guilt written all over his face. Aebriwya and Sehietheliniae laughed while Sirius and Allison looked confused. "Go on, tell them you two. Tell them all about it!" Sehietheliniae encouraged.

Harry took one look at Draco but when he saw the pain and suffering on his face, he looked away. "No. I won't do it."

"Your reputation will be ruined, will it?" Draco suggested coldly. "No you know how it feels." Then he realized why Callie had sent him those two memories. He was ashamed of what his father had become and now Harry was ashamed at what he had done. But what was he ashamed of? Loving Draco, or wiping his memory of it?

Aebriwya giggled. "We won't fight you or leave until you admit what happened. Admitting is the first step to forgiving."

"_Crucio_!" Draco roared and it hit Harry.

He screamed on the floor as he lay on his back, twitching. "You wiped my memory, you bastard! How could you do that to me?" Draco screamed. "And now, you're ashamed to admit – "

"And what if there's nothing to admit?" Harry asked quietly. "What if I don't?"

Sirius suddenly figured out what happened. "You mean you and you – oh. And now – oh…"

Allison got it as well. "Oh."

"_Crucio_!" Draco screamed again.

"Draco, stop!" Allison yelled. "I know it hurts, but – "

"NO! It doesn't hurt! It's so much more than that! My memory has been toyed with since I was 11 and then…how you could do that to me, Harry? Tell me!"

Harry blinked. "I –I – I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. No one is ever sorry. They may regret what they've done, but to be sorry…no, I've never heard a single legitimate 'sorry' my entire life."

"Then how do you know it isn't true?" I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Harry cried, tears screaming down his face. "I made a huge mistake but what would you have done if you were in my position?"

"I either would have not done it or have let me keep that memory instead of keeping it to yourself!" Draco shot back. "I thought when someone says – "

"Alright, that's enough. As much as I love a good heartbreaking soap opera, I came here to collect you, Draco. And even I have my limit for depressing moments."

Aebriwya looked taken aback at first, but then nodded. 'Yes, please come with us. We'll treat you better than Harry did."

"And that makes me want to go with you how?" Draco asked.

"Sehietheliniae, he doesn't want to go with us!" Aebriwya pouted.

She laughed. "Come on. You do realize that the girl lying on the floor dead knew more than she told you? Though she had one part wrong…" she grinned. "You really should have let her kill you. Then we would have been stopped."

"But what if I kill myself first?" Draco asked as he held his wand to his throat.

"What makes you think we need just you? We can use others for this project, you're just our first one." Sehietheliniae said calmly.

"You mean if I kill myself – "

"Others will suit just fine. We just like you a lot."

"So it won't matter?"

"Nope. I'm sure many will be disappointed though."

"So if I do kill myself…" Draco pushed the wand into his flesh.

"Feel free." Aebriwya smiled.

"_Accio knife_!" he said and a knife came zooming in from one of the other compartments. Draco caught it easily.

"Draco, no!" Harry roared.

"You don't care." Draco shot back.

"But I do!" Allison interrupted. "I don't want you to die!"

"Allison, I'm sorry. I have to do this." He said and began to push the knife into his flesh.

"NO!" Harry cried, and grabbed the knife away, panting. "Draco, I – I – "

"What? What?" he yelled. "Why'd you take it away? It ought to – "

"Oh gods! Aesehinini, why do you give me such a stupid boy for a half brother?" Sehietheliniae groaned as she pulled her hair so hard, several chunks of it came out. Taking no notice at the clumps of hair between her fingers, she said, "Draco, if you decide to live, you're coming with us. If not – "

"He's not going anywhere." Harry snapped at her.

"_Silencio_!" Aebriwya muttered three times. "There!" she then muttered something in her language and Harry, Sirius, and Allison passed out. "Finally. We can have a little chat. It won't take long. Now, we really need you to come with us. And we promise that whatever happens, it won't hurt."

"We can make you a god, my brother."

"You're not my sister, Sehietheliniae. We're half-siblings, but we could never be related." Draco said, giving the two witches a death glare.

"And that makes sense."Aebriwya muttered. "Look, don't you want to be an all-powerful being? It would be great!"

"But I thought you needed information from me." Draco said slowly.

"Oh no. We let you think that. We need you to join us, dear. Lead us, in fact."

"Huh?"

"You…are the One. The One that Aesehinini sent us, Dirahaechah. You are the Fallen Christ," Sehietheliniae announced.

Aebriwya bowed. "We need you. Please, come with us."

Draco stumbled back. "I'm – what?" he asked in disgust.

"You are our Savior, the greatest wizard, except Aesehinini herself. You are her work. We've been waiting for you to come for thousands of years."

"No, I'm not! I will not go with you two! I'm only Draco Malfoy! Half the time, I wish I wasn't even that!"

"You're coming with us, willing or unwilling. I only hope you want the willing version."

"Why do I need to go with you now?"

"Mawya diethaerah, you will be summoned to Aesehinini herself and you will speak to her yourself! You will meet your true mother and father and past, present, and future. Only you have enough power to read our curses to exterminate the bastards on this planet and survive. We will be taken to the Saekiahiniethse!"

"Us three?"

"Yup. Everyone else will die." Aebriwya replied.

"Why you?" he asked her.

"Aebriwya has been the most devoted servant, next to me, and she, like us, has Aesehinini's blood running through her veins. And I, because I am her prophet. And then the reason for you is obvious."

"And all of her worshippers – "

"Oh, they'll all die," Aebriwya replied, waving her hand dismissively. "Now, come on, the train is going to start back up soon and people are sure to wonder what's going on in here."

"Not if you wipe their memory." Draco replied coldly, thinking of Harry.

"Hot gay men are such a waste," Aebriwya muttered to Sehietheliniae.

"Shush. Draco, we can take them too, if you want."

"Do you promise you won't hurt them?"

"You decide what to do with them," Sehietheliniae responded evenly.

"Okay, but first, show yourself to me."

"What?" she laughed. Draco noted that for such an evil being, she sure did laugh a lot.

"Show your face to me and I will willingly go with you."

She nodded. "A brother should see his younger sister's face, I suppose."

"Younger?"

"Oh yes," she replied and took off her cloak.

Who Draco saw under there made him do a double take, and scream, "YOU!" just as Hermione had done when she saw what was under Sehietheliniae's cloak.

~END OF CHAPTER 9~


End file.
